Opposite Attraction (NCIS)
by mirajanewolf46
Summary: Cecilia 'Lia' Dawn is on Washington DC to have a mini holiday to attend her friend's wedding secretly. Unfortunately for her, Caitlin 'Kate' Todd is asking her to help their cases. Available on Wattpad
1. Prologue

**It will be a bit of twist of story.**

**FBI, Headquarters || Manila, Philippines ||**

A 24-year-old Filipino woman sighs in satisfaction for finishing the boring paperwork today. She hated the fact of doing paperwork especially when her boss wanted their writings to be neat and readable. Unlike the other penmanships, are like Doctors that are hard to read.

"Lia!" A man in his mid 40's stopped by her office and she stared at him curiously while holding a cup of coffee. "Neña, already took your documents and it's confirmed that you can go to US for a tourist visa."

**"Salamat, panginoon! (Thank you, Lord!)**" Lia sighs in relief that she can go to the US to attend one of her friend's wedding day. "Some applicants got failed to attend and I was nervous to think I'm going to be one of them, **Tito** **(Uncle) **Benjamin."

Benjamin laughs wholeheartedly and wasn't surprised if Lia is always worried about small things such as this, applying for US visa. She may be a different woman when it comes to job however, Lia often to get worried about something. He is always been her partner and treating her like his own daughter.

"You're a lucky woman, Lia." Benjamin patted her shoulder. "The orphanage and us are going to miss you."

"I'll be back when they're already married, **Tito (Uncle) **Benjamin, and besides... it's not like I'm going to have a job promotion over there." She rolls her eyes and Benjamin just shakes his head.

"You never know, after all, you're one of the smartest people I know, aside from Novilene, that is." He smirked as Lia returned smiled lightly.

Novilene Cruz, is the first youngest female that became Paediatrician Doctor and suddenly changed her mind to become a Detective of London Metropolitan Police. They met each other before when Lia was a foreign exchanged student England back then. Both of them suddenly became friends and often calling each other depends on their schedule. Lia was thankful that she met her and helped her adjust the environment, what it feels like to go on abroad. Lia never judged her age to become the Doctor or a Detective at such a young age despite they're 4 years age difference.

"There other people out there that are way smarter than us, **Tito (Uncle) **and she helped me a lot of my studies." Lia pointed out and losing the count how much she owed Novilene a lot for helping her to achieve her dreams. "I could imagine her colleagues called her their little terror."

Benjamin laughs and couldn't help but agreed with her. Novilene could be your worst nightmare if someone clearly thinks of her as a little girl shouldn't take this dangerous job. Somehow, Novilene showed it to everyone that she can take the job very seriously.

"I hate to be there on their shoes." Lia couldn't help but agreed with him. "How is she anyway?"

"She's fine and asked me how the orphanage is doing." Lia smiled and remembered how Novilene is so close with the children. "Novilene often updated me about my family."

"Still no information about your biological family." Benjamin gave her a sympathetic smile knowing how Lia wanted to know who and where her parents are. "Don't give up hope yet, Lia... I'm sure they're out there somewhere."

"I hope so, **Tito (Uncle)**." Lia gripped the empty cup gently. "Are you guys going to be okay without me?" She changes the subject and Benjamin take the hint to drop it.

"We'll be fine..." Benjamin assured her then scowled. "But those horny men, don't."

Lia laughs nervously how Benjamin is always overprotective towards her. Lia was raised in the orphanage when she was an 11-months baby at the time, leaving her outside of their door. She never knew who her family was and none of them wanted to adopt her because the orphanage is quite strict. Before someone adopted them, they always double check their background in case they might child abuse them or sold them to slavery. Benjamin's wife, Neña Salvadore, the owner of the orphanage, wanted these children to have a happy life. Knowing if they're safe to these new family or not. Lia thinks of Benjamin and Neña as her own parents seeing how much they showed their love for them.

"**Tito (Uncle)**, sooner or later... I'm going to have my own family soon, right?" Lia asks and had enough of Neña's plead to get a boyfriend and hoping to get married soon.

"Can I lock you up, Lia? I don't want you to be eaten by those big bad wolves." Benjamin wailed like a child and Lia was glad to have her own office that has soundproof glass.

"**Tito (Uncle)**, I can protect myself and..." She points the door. "You need to finish up your paperwork."

"I probably should before Neña might go on berserk for going home late because of these stupid papers." Benjamin grumbled and commented on how these wives nowadays could be so scary as he walked out of the office.

**Sun and Moon Orphanage || Manila, Philippines||**

**Thud!**

Lia collapsed on the bed and was glad she finished everything up before going out of the country. She may be away from her home for 5 weeks but her Unit Chief wanted her to enjoy the holiday.

"Lia?" A soft feminine Irish accent called her as she hums in response. "Tired from packing or work?"

"Both." Lia answered and pushing her upper body up to see the blonde-haired woman is leaning against the door. "Hey, **Tita (Aunt) **Neña."

"Hey, yourself." Neña approaching the young woman and sitting down on the chair right next to her bed. "Excited for your mini holiday trip?"

"Overwhelm, **Tita (aunt) **and to think it'll be America this time not in Europe." She smiled nervously and none of her friends knew she's going to travel alone. "Have you ever been to the US before, **Tita (aunt)**?"

"I was and that is how I met, Benjamin." Neña smiled and recalled her past memories of how she met Benjamin. "You must be vigilant all the time especially there are few people take any advantages on you."

"I will, **Tita (Aunt).**" Lia assured the blonde woman and stroking her bed sheets. "When I'm off the country, I can't stop thinking about you guys."

"Sweetheart, it's only normal for you to think about us." Neña handed her the documents she got from the embassy. "Isn't your dream to work abroad and wanting to find out who your parents are?"

"I do but..." Lia sighs heavily playing with her blue snowflake necklace hanging around her neck. "What if they come back while I'm in a different country?"

"That is not an excuse, sweetie." Neña scolded her and flicking her forehead lightly. "You're terrified that things are going to change your life?"

"Possibly, what if you guys need me?" Lia asks curiously of her guardian. She doesn't want to be far away from her loved ones and scared of losing them.

"We have Benjamin and the others to look after the children and I." Neña assured her and kissing her temple. "Think about it, you have a choice."

"**Tita (aunt)**, have I mention... how much I love you? I thank God that I have a wonderful family in my life?" She asks and hugging the woman.

"Every now and then, my sweet girl... you will always be my daughter, blood or by no blood." Neña held back her tears and hugging Lia back.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too, my darling."

**International Airport ||Manila, Phillipines||**

Neña and Benjamin are taking their little girl to the airport. Both of them are going to miss her despite she's staying there for 5 weeks.

"This is it... be careful and call us, okay?" Benjamin asks and hugging her gently. "We're going to miss you, Lia."

"Me too..." Lia sighs heavily and hugging him back. "I'll be back soon."

"You better be or I'll have to drag you myself." Benjamin teased Lia as she giggles knowing her Uncle will do it without bluffing at all.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Benjamin." Neña slapped his shoulders lightly. "Did you bring the medicines with you, sweetie?"

"Yeah." Lia answered that she always carried her medicine when it comes to transportation. Everyone in her work gave her a shocked look why did Lia become an Agent when she can't handle transportation. "I have it in my bag."

"Call us when you landed safely on your destination."

"I will. I should get going now." Lia hugged her two parental figures. "See you guys soon, and, send my love to the children."

"We will, after all... you're their big sister." Benjamin pointed out the fact that she's their role model. "You should catch up your flight, Lia."

"Always remember that we love you, Lia." Neña informed her as she kissed the woman's forehead.

"Love you guys too." Lia commented and waving at her parental figures as she leaves them behind.

Benjamin sighs seeing their little girl growing up so fast. He couldn't believe that time fly so fast and it felt like yesterday when they found Lia outside of their door. He also knew that she's holding herself back of her own decisions. Neña glanced at her husband and smiling at him.

"Lia, is going to be alright... she could make up her own decision." Neña assured Benjamin and hugging his right arm.

"She never once complain and never voiced out her opinions, my love." Benjamin sighs heavily and staring at the ceiling. "Our little girl is growing up so fast."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Ben."

**|| Washington D.C ||**

Lia sighs in relief that she finally made it safe and sound. She hated it so much for having transportation sickness and had to carry the medicines with her all the time. The Filipino woman stared down at her bracelet that had her own name written on it.

Everyone in the orphanage donated money to bought this bracelet for their big sister. Lia smiled and immediately missed them so much. She couldn't wait to visit every famous place around Washington DC.

"Here I come for this holiday trip." Lia muttered with a smile on her face and pushing her glasses up.

She turned around to find where her luggage is and bump into someone. Someone hold her to prevent herself from falling and didn't notice her bracelet fell off.

"I'm so sorry." Lia apologizes and immediately walked away before the person has a chance to say.

The unknown person just smiled and grabbed the bracelet on the ground. "Lia, huh? I wonder if I could see her again. Should I ask Abby to look for this angel?"

Lia finally made to exit and looking for a certain someone. She couldn't believe this is happening to her to visit the US, one of her bucket lists to go their someday. This is finally dream came true despite she's going to do semi-work for only a short amount of time.

"Lia!" Someone called her as she turned around and smiled widely seeing the familiar person.

"Thea!" Lia squeals happily seeing the teenager girl again. "You're so beautiful, Thea."

"I could've said the same thing as you, as well, Lia." Thea commented and hugging the Filipino woman. "I bet you ten bucks that Steve and Phoebe are going to flip if they found out that you're attending the wedding."

Lia giggled and Thea helped her to carry the other things. "What about Novilene?" She asks curiously at the teenage girl.

Thea scoffs and raising her right eyebrow at the Filipino woman. "We both know that Novilene is a walking human lie detector. I'm not surprised if she knows about you coming to the wedding or not."

"Nothing escapes from her, huh?" She smiles nervously and stared at the girl. "Are you okay with it? Steve is going to be your brother-in-law."

"Yeah." Thea answered as she opened the back of her car to put all Lia's luggage. "Steve is a great guy and he's willing to risk everything for her."

"I remember back in our High School days... Steve and Phoebe argued a lot all the time." She smiled and remembered how Steve and Phoebe demanded which side are they on. "Look at them now, getting married before Novilene and I."

"You'll find your prince charming soon, Lia." Thea assured her as they get inside of the car. "Have you heard anything from Novilene lately? She usually replies me back on the email or voicemail."

Lia frowned and shook her head slightly. It's unusual for Novilene didn't reply anything to Thea, despite she's busy on her job. Novilene always replied to the teenage girl questions. The Filipino woman started to get worried and looked down at her left wrist, seeing her bracelet is missing.

"Oh man, I can't believe I lost it!" Lia groaned and slamming her head at the side of the window.

"Lost what?" Thea asks curiously as she stops the red light traffic.

"The bracelet." She answered and pouting slightly. "Children from the orphanage used their savings to bought bracelet for me."

"Yikes." Thea cringed and knowing how Lia treasured her gifts so much. "Maybe you drop it from the airport?"

"The question is from which stop?" She sighs heavily. "I just hope that my bracelet will come back to me."

"Just pray whoever picks up your bracelet, maybe... he might be your prince charming." Thea joked the older woman while wiggling her eyebrows at her quickly before turning in a different direction when the lights turn green.

"Or a muse?" They laugh and bump fist to each other.


	2. Chapter 1 Hang Out to Dry (Episode 2)

Lia smiled when she strolled around the park by herself. She just arrived yesterday coming from her home country to Washington DC for her mini holiday and attending her friends' wedding day. Lia understands that Thea is still a High School student. She needs to attend the lessons in order for her to graduate soon.

"Thea sure is a dedicated student, just like us." Lia muttered as she referred to herself, Steve, Phoebe and Novilene. They worked so hard for them to become a successful professional. Not just only working so hard but also they have high IQ each one of them. "Novilene..." She frowned and started to get worried about the young woman.

Lia is so tempted to go to England and check how Novilene is doing. She tried to call Novilene's mother, Maria, but it ends up voicemail. The Filipino woman decided to call Novilene's half-brother, Alex Hunt, hoping he could accept it.

_**"Hello?" **_Lia sighs in relief hearing his voice. She's glad Alex manage to answer her call whereas his family didn't at all.

"Alex, it's me... Lia, how are you?" She asks the teenage boy politely.

_**"Hey, Cee! I'm alright and you know me... busy as usual for my future." **_He chuckled and closing down the notes. _**"When am I going to see you? The last time we met was like 6 or 7 years ago?"**_

Alex Hunt immediately loved Lia as his own sister despite not being related. Lia has this affection for the love of children especially they think of her as a role model. Alex is not the only one who thinks of Lia as his own sister but it also includes Thea as well. He missed her so much and want to see his sister figure again.

"7 years ago, Alex." She smiled and glad to know Alex remembered her. "Have you spoken to your mother or Novilene lately? They usually replied to my voicemail or an email in case both of them are busy."

_**"I haven't sis... I'm currently in Scotland today because we have an international football tournament." **_Alex answered and staring at the ceiling. _**"I was planning to call them today."**_

"I see... send me a text if you manage to call them?" Lia asks and not wanting to let this teenage boy panic.

_**"Sure..." **_Alex frowned and wondering why his mother and half-sister didn't respond to her. _**"Have you guys fought?" **_Asking worriedly and couldn't imagine his family arguing or fighting Lia that much.

"We didn't fight, Alex." Lia assured him and glancing down at her watch. "I'll talk to you later."

_**"Okay sis, love you."**_

"I love you too, baby brother." She hangs up and sighs heavily. "I wonder how Thea is doing right now..."

The teenage girl suddenly sneezed in the middle of the library. The librarian glared at her direction where she is sitting, returning a sheepish smile at him.

**Ring!**

Thea groaned as everyone stared at her as she smiles nervously and leaves the library. She sighs heavily seeing someone called her.

"You better have a damn good reason to call me, Kate." She growled angrily and hated the fact someone interrupted her studies. Thea almost left behind her studies if it wasn't for Lia's helped to offer her suggestions for decorations. Not to mention they called different people because her parents are going overboard this time for her sister's wedding.

_**"Jeez, did you woke up in a bad mood?" **_Caitlin 'Kate' Todd cringed for calling her in a wrong time.

"You called me in the middle of my studies, Kate!" She exclaimed angrily and glared at the students who passed her by. "I stayed up late for preparing my sister's wedding and study for the final exams."

_**"Sorry." **_Kate laughs nervously and knowing this girl is shortly tempered for the lack of sleep. _**"What about your parents? They should handle your sister's wedding, not you."**_

"Phoebe doesn't trust them enough." Thea said bluntly and knowing their parents will go overboard on their wedding day. "Phoebe asked me to do it."

_**"I see... your parents are always overboard when it comes to a party. I'm quite surprised that you and Phoebe didn't inherit it."**_

"Tell me something that I don't know." She scoffs and twitching her right eyebrow. "Caitlin Todd! You're fucking changing the subject!" She yelled angrily through the phone.

On the other side of the phone, Kate winced and pulling the phone away from her. Her colleagues stared at her with an amused expression.

"You swear-"

_**"Kate! What the hell do you want!? I have 30 fucking minutes to revise my notes."**_

"I need her number, not your sister, please!" Kate pleads to the teenage girl.

_**"Bye." **_She hangs up and Kate sighs heavily.

"Isn't she the ray of sunshine?" Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo asks sarcastically towards his new colleague.

"You have no idea." Kate commented and received a message from Thea. "She hates me so much."

"I wonder why? Maybe because you bored her to death?" She glared at the Italian man and clearly not impressed by his comment.

_**From: Thea**_

_**I send your number to Lia instead. Call me again and I'll block you.**_

Kate sighs heavily and wasn't surprised how Thea dislikes her so much. The reason why she despises her because Kate broke her Science invention three days ago and Thea got disqualified for it. She didn't know anything to seek Thea's forgiveness and maybe going to seek **her** advice.

* * *

Lia blinks her eyes and stared at the unknown man, whose name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs stared her back and want to know this woman that Kate suggests to let her involve this case.

"NCIS?" She asks curiously and never heard of that name before.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Gibbs answered and Lia nodded her head.

"It doesn't explain why I'm here in the first place." She pointed out and stared at Kate with a skeptical expression. "It has something to do with this last night, right?"

"You heard it?" Kate questioned the Filipino woman and she nodded her head.

"Yeah and I don't think it's a good idea of a civilian person like me, could involve with this case." She pushes her glasses up and giving Kate a pointed look. "I'm here for a vacation, not working."

"Please, Lia." Kate pleads because she has more experience in solving the case more than her. In fact, she's still new about this.

"I don't know..." Lia stared at Gibbs knowing he's analyzing her. "Are you okay with this, sir?" She asks Kate's Unit Chief.

"No formalities and if what Kate is saying true... about you joining the FBI at the very young age. You must be special then." Gibbs commented and wanting to analyze her more.

"I'm not that special." Lia denied it and sighs heavily. "I'll help your case only once... my visa happened to be tourist not working visa."

"Let's-" Gibbs was interrupted by someone else.

"Hello, their angel!" Kate groaned and wanting to smack her colleague for surprising her friend.

"Hi?" Lia looked confused and startled how this unknown Italian man holding her hands.

"I'm **Very** Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, I must-"

**Smack!**

Lia smiled nervously when Gibbs smacks his head hard. Gibbs sighs heavily how this lover boy gets so distracted when it comes to a woman.

"Lia Snow." She introduced herself to these two men since she almost forgets about it. "It would be best to get going before your Chief might strangle you more, Agent DiNozzo."

"How long have you been joining the FBI, Lia?" Gibbs asks curiously of the Filipino woman.

"5 years, Mr Gibbs." Lia answered and Gibbs smirked at her response.

"Anyone ever told you that you're being too formal? Just call me Gibbs or Jethro."

Lia laughs and scratching her neck slightly. "I quite get that all the time, Mr- I mean Jethro?" Kate mentally awed at her cuteness while Tony stared at her with an amused expression.

"5 years, huh?" Gibbs hums in deep thought. "Can you really catch up with us to this case?" He asks her curiously and secretly challenges her.

"I will. Kate brief me shortly about the case." Lia answered and pushing her glasses up. "Kate, how on earth did you make Thea so angry at you?" She asks the brunette woman curiously.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Kate raises her hand up and Lia blinks at her. "I didn't mean to disqualified her for the Science invention contest?" It wasn't intended to break her invention about water gun using blueberry and strawberry jam.

"Oh, Katy..." Lia shakes her head slightly and giving her a pity smile. It is no wonder why the teenage girl is being moody when someone mentions her name. "I would love to help you to seek her forgiveness... but Thea will find out that I help you." Kate sighs heavily knowing she is right.

"You JAG or NCIS?" One of the navy soldiers asks curiously.

"Do I look like a lawyer?" Gibbs asks sarcastically.

"Word's all over the base by now. My men can't even call their family and let them know that they're not the one who died."

"Was Sergeant Fuentes married?"

"He has a wife and son."

"Notification detail should be there to talk to her by now. Word will get out who was killed."

"Sergeant Fuentes was under my command. I'd like like to see her."

"After we finish questioning you and your men." Gibbs glared at the soldier and it reminds Lia of her friend, Novilene.

"How long is that going to take?" He questioned him.

"I don't know."

"These men have another jump at 2100."

"They're jumping again tonight?" Kate asks with a disbelief expression while Lia masking her shocked expression.

"We don't stop for casualties in war, Miss." The navy soldier pointed out. "Neither do we in training."

"Not true Captain." Gibbs spoke up. "They don't jump off a lower bunk until we find out what happened."

"I don't take orders from NCIS cops."

"Special Agents." He corrected him and hiding the fact that Lia is the FBI Agent.

"It would be best to follow his order, Captain." Lia spoke up and the Captain stared at her with a stern expression.

"I don't take orders, Miss..."

"Snow." She smirked with a dark expression. "I could call Commandant May. He is the father of Neña May, or she would like to be called Neña Salvadore."

"As if you know anything about them, Ms Snow." The Captain glared at the Filipino woman hoping she's bluffing.

"She's my Aunt and her father will be delighted to know her niece is here." Lia grabbed her phone to call her Aunt's father.

_**"May, speaking."**_ Lia heard the male husky voice as she smirked seeing the Captain's pale expression.

"Hi, grandpa Drew. It's me, Lia, I hope you remember me." She spoke up in a soft tone and ignoring the surprised look from Kate and Tony.

_**"The mischevious fox, how are you dear?"**_ Drew May asks her curiously and was pleased to hear her voice.

"I'm fine and I was wondering if you would give us clearance to asks a few men's questions... regarding Sergeant Fuentes case." She pressed the speaker on. "It appears that the Captain won't allow us to question them because they're more focus on training than our important case."

_**"Captain, I give them Lia Snow and her team permission to solve their case. Follow their instructions or else."**_ Commandant May asks the Captain in a cold tone.

"Ye-yes, Sir." Captain stuttered and having no idea that this young woman is related to him and his daughter.

_**"Good."**_ He exhales slowly. _**"My dear, visit me when you're free okay? I miss your company."**_

"I will, grandpa." She hangs up the call and ignoring Kate and her colleagues surprised expression but in Gibbs case, a smirk one. "You heard the Commandant." The Captain glared and walked away while muttering a few words about her.

"Wow, I didn't know you have some connection on the navy, angel." Tony sighs happily and Lia stared at him with a surprised expression.

"I'm not an angel and it's Lia." Lia corrected the Italian man but he just smirked. "I was grateful enough that Aunt Neña told me about her dad's work."

"You knew him." Kate commented and she nodded her head.

"I met him before when he visits us in the Philippines, during Aunt Neña's wedding anniversary." She laughs nervously and patting her chest to calm herself down. "I feel like my heart is going to explode when grandpa Drew is not going to answer my call."

"You did a good job, Lia." Gibbs complimented the young woman as she returned with an embarrassed smile.

"Thanks, Jethro." She muttered and Kate patted her back.

"All right, DiNozzo and Lia, shoot and sketch. Especially the static lines. Kate and I will start the interrogations." He ordered them and Lia stopped walking then stared at Gibbs with a fearful expression.

"Ske-ske-sketch?" Lia stuttered and feels like about to pass out as Kate holds her laugh.

"Is there anything problem with that, Lia?" He asks her curiously but his eyes twinkle in amused.

"I'm excelled at taking pictures but drawing?" She shakes her head and sighs sadly. "Is not my forte. I was lucky enough to pass my arts back in Primary school, if it wasn't to memorize famous art painters like Pablo Picasso and the periods like the renaissance." Lia hated drawing so much and her teacher always discriminated her drawing like a child. She always got negative comments from her teacher and blame them, for not letting the students choose the subject they want.

"Don't worry, dear Lia... I'll do the sketch for you if-"

**Smack!**

Tony pouts that he got slapped again on the head by Gibbs. Gibbs sighs heavily and Lia smiled nervously at their interaction.

"You and Kate should go, Jethro. He and I can take it from here." Lia assured the Unit Chief as Gibbs chuckled and patted her head.

"You have my permission to slap him if he does any flirting, Lia." He spoke up with a soft tone as Lia giggled.

Tony pouts and hated the idea of getting slap by Lia. "Jumping's got to be so cool." He commented on and changing the subject then pulling Lia up to get on the plane.

"Hey, you want to play paratrooper?" Gibbs asks sarcastically. "Pay $180, take a class like all those other weekend warriors."

"Yeah, I have so many weekends free." Tony answered sarcastically as they left them alone. "I almost forgot here." He handed her the bracelet as she gasped in surprised to see it again.

"My bracelet..." She sighs in relief as Tony chuckled and putting it on her left wrist. "I can't believe you have it."

"You bump into me at the airport before I had a chance to give it to you back." He explained and smiled when she touched her bracelet lightly.

"I really thought that I lost it, thank you... Tony." She smiled and he gave her the camera to take the pictures. "My Aunt owns the orphanage and the children donated money to bought this to me as a gift."

"It seems like the children adore you." He pointed out.

"You have no idea." She muttered and started to take pictures.

"How long are you staying in this place, Lia?" Tony asks curiously as he started to observe his surroundings.

"5 weeks." Lia answered and takes another picture. "After my friend's wedding, I have to get back from the Philippines and resume my work."

"Wow, that was a long leave." He shakes his head lightly and clearly impressed how she's fluently good in speaking English with an American accent on it. "I assumed that you were born here because of your American accent."

"I know, but they need me, otherwise it'll cause a bit of chaotic without me." She laughs nervously.

"You must be one of their best Agent behind that beauty of yours." He smirked while Lia just smiled and brushed off his flirting like she normally did.

"I guess..."

* * *

"Our victim sustained a broken neck, crushed vertebrae, multiple leg fractures, shattered pelvis..." One of the medical examiner, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard explained to Kate, Gibbs and the newcomer, Lia, to them.

Lia decided to join them instead of coming together with Tony towards the lab since Gibbs ordered her. She knew that Gibbs wanted to know more about how she worked on these types of cases.

"What about his clavicle, Doctor Mallard?" Lia questioned the older man as she observed the MIT scanner.

"Aren't you being too formal, my dear." He chuckled and Lia laughs nervously.

"That's what I told her." Gibbs pointed out and Ducky smiled with an amused expression. "I'm quite surprised you already catch up to this case, Lia. Tell us about the clavicle."

"With all this massive skeletal damage, you're curious about his clavicle, Lia?" Ducky asks her curiously.

"A friend of mine, Novilene, told me to look, not only the inside... but the outside of the box as well." She pushes her glasses up.

"Inside and outside of the box huh?" Gibbs muttered and she smiled sheepishly.

Ducky grabbed the two MIT scanner and blinks in surprise. "Well, how did you know? Whoever is your friend is, she must be very observant."

"She has the eyes of the hawk while I have the eyes of an eagle." Lia commented and remembered how Steve compared their observation skills.

"Interesting..." He looked at the scanner closely. "There is a fine hairline fracture on the left clavicle. Which he..."

"Incurred recently, but not last night." Kate pointed out.

"No, its begun to mend." Ducky stared at them. "You three are beginning to scare me."

"I'm just the helper and nothing else." Lia commented and rubbing her neck.

"Ducky, would that fracture pain him too much?" Gibbs asks him curiously.

"Oh, nothing too severe." Ducky answered and putting the MIT scanner back on the board. "Of course, the shock of a parachute opening would have hurt like blazes. How did you know?"

"The girl in the SUV said she heard him moan." He explained to his friend. "Was he alive after impact?"

"Briefly." They headed towards the dead body. "Uh, not too close Caitlin. I'll put it on the monitor. Yeah, he most certainly would have died of massive trauma, but the technical cause of death was severing... of the femoral artery."

The three of them stared at the monitor as Kate looked disgusted seeing it while Gibbs and Lia are used to it seeing gore.

"Yes, our dying marine bled to death." Lia mentally sighs and silently prayed for his death.

The three of them decided to go to the lab to meet Tony. "Abby, you have my tox screen results?" Gibbs asks the unknown woman known as Abby Sciuto.

"Yep, right over there." Abby answered while Lia looked shocked to see their forensic woman happened to be a gothic type that has a tattoo on her neck. "The victim tested positive for Percoset and Vicodin. Double your pleasure..."

"Double your fun..." Tony finished the sentence.

"What kind of levels?" Gibbs asks Abby.

"Point-one-seven. He was slow-juiced like a koala bear." Abby answered while Lia looked confused at her sense of humor. "My guess is that he popped right before he dropped."

"The marines that you and Kate questioned in his string probably knew." Lia pointed out and Abby looked shocked to see her appearance.

"She's so beautiful..." Abby whispered at Tony and he smirked agreeing with her. "Who is she?"

"Lia Snow, a friend of Kate and FBI from Philippines." Tony whispered back as Abby looked shocked to hear the news.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Kate questioned while Lia pushes her glasses up.

"Semper fi..." Kate faced the gothic woman. "You rat, you fry. Sorry." Abby saw Gibbs giving her a look.

"Was his reserve chute okay?" Gibbs asks Abby curiously.

"Yeah, it was perfect. All he had to do was pop it." Abby answered and still mesmerizing at Lia's beauty.

"Well, he might have if his reflexes weren't slowed by opioids." Kate commented.

"Opioids?" Tony asks and wondering what it means.

"It's a general term for opiates and synthetic analgesics." Lia explained and Abby smiled at her response.

"Abby Sciuto, you're so gorgeous, Lia. Don't forget, smart as well." Abby spoke up and raises her hands at her.

"Thanks, you're also pretty Abby, both inside and out." Lia complimented and Abby beamed in happiness as she shakes hand with her.

"This will be a beautiful friendship for us." Smiling at the Filipino woman and she returned the gesture.

"You sure you were a Baltimore cop?" Gibbs asks sarcastically as Tony returned with a fake smile.

"Okay... he was too juiced to pop his reserve." Kate changed the subject.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You pump adrenaline when you jump. Your main doesn't open it would really kick into high gear."

"Well, Gibbs, if he had the reflexes to use it, why didn't he?" She questioned her Unit Chief.

"I don't know. What did you find from the shroud lines of his main chute?"

Abby jumped down from her table and went to another table. "Fiber disintegration. But not from textile fatigue. It's fluorescing as some sort of cleansing agent, but that didn't cause this kind of damage." She explained and turning the flashlight on.

"Edges look melted." Kate commented when she looked at the evidence closely.

"I haven't tagged it yet, but it was definitely an acid that shredded the lines holding three hundred pounds of jumping marine."

"How long to find the acid, check out the rest of those chutes?" Gibbs asks Abby.

"I'm flying solo, so at least a day." Abby answered.

"Go faster if you had an assistant?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Okay. You get the job." Gibbs referred Kate and wanted to pair up with Lia.

"I get to do forensics?" Kate asks with a surprised expression.

"No. You get to schlep for Abby. She gets to do forensics." He corrected her.

"What about Lia?" She raises her hand at Lia's direction.

"She's with me." Lia blinked at her eyes but didn't say anything.

Gibbs dragged Lia away from them before Kate has a chance to steal her. He has a feeling that Lia could use her skills to assist them.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you were a rigger, Corporal?" Gibbs asks the marine soldier while Lia is writing down her notes about her theory.

"I thought you knew, sir." Corporal Dafelmair asks bluntly.

"Did you? What's next?"

"Sign the log and stick it in the chute pocket."

Gibbs wrote something and show him the paper. "Same signature."

"That's the log from Thumper's chute, wasn't it, sir?" The Corporal asks.

"Yeah."

"You packed it." Lia followed Gibbs when they are walking away from him.

"Sir, I didn't know he'd get one that I packed." Corporal Dafelmair explained. "Chutes are handed out randomly, even when we jump."

"Riggers usually go on jumps?" Lia asks curiously.

"Training runs. Yes, ma'am."

"How many riggers jumped last night?" Tony asks and placing his hand on Lia's back since she's busy writing down the notes that he couldn't understand the language.

"Uh, Corporals Ramsey, Brinkman, and Thumper of course. He was a senior rigger." The Corporal answered.

"Figure we knew that, too?" Gibbs asks sarcastically.

"Sir, we weren't trying to hide anything." He assured the Gibbs as Lia mentally sighs and wanting Novilene to be with them.

"Oh, like hell you weren't, Corporal." He snapped and Lia cringed at his swear while Tony wasn't surprised by his action.

"You all knew Thumper was using painkillers for his dinged collarbone." Tony pointed out and pressing the button to release the chute. "He died because he was too juiced to pull his reserve."

"Sir and ma'am, there's no way anyone to sabotage a chute and count on it getting to a specific jumper." Corporal Dafelmair explained as Lia mentally sighs heavily.

"All those chutes packed here?" Lia questioned the marine soldier.

"Yes, ma'am. We prepped them at 0900, put them on the trucks for the jump at 1800."

"They were here for nine hours, unattended?" Lia asks and masking her surprised expression.

"Under lock and key, ma'am."

"Who's got the key?"

"Captain Faul and Thumper, as the senior rigger, both have keys, ma'am."

Lia mentally sighs heavily and putting her notebook inside of her black blazer as she opened the files about his information. "Before entering the corps, Corporal." She read the information while Gibbs looked impressed and letting her do the work.

"Made a few mistakes, ma'am." Corporal Dafelmair spoke up and felt nervous behind her serious expression.

"Shoplifting... drug possession?" She stared at the Corporal and mentally cursed herself of being the shortest woman while they're tall.

"That was a long time ago, ma'am."

"Three years. Not so long." Tony pointed out and lean over Lia when she read the Corporal's information.

"Look, sir and ma'am, you have my file. You know the judge gave me a choice, prison or the service." The Corporal revealed his secret to these Agents. "The corps gave me a second chance, sir and ma'am. I would never do anything to hurt it or one of my brother Marines. Never, sir and ma'am."

* * *

"How on earth did you manage to make them scared of you, Lia?" Tony asks her curiously and she smiles nervously.

"I actually have no idea." She shrugged and pushing her glasses up. "They're lucky enough that my friend, Novilene, is not with us... otherwise it might end for them. They didn't call her the terror for nothing."

"The terror?" Gibbs asks curiously and wanting to see Novilene in person.

"Yeah, she's the Captain from London Metropolitan Police and youngest cop." Lia explained to them. "One of the reasons why they call her the terror because people judge them of her looks and her age. They clearly underestimate her and she showed them no mercy."

"Yikes, whoever she is... she can be scary huh?" Tony cringed and imagined if Novilene and Gibbs are teaming up together, it would be the end of the world.

"She is, but, Novilene is an amazing girl." Lia smiled stared at the Marine soldiers. "I wonder if Novilene will join the BAU to be with her father."

"BAU?" He stared at her curiously and heard that name somewhere before.

"She's a great profiler and her father works there." She answered and pushes her glasses up. "Knowing Novilene, she couldn't leave her mother behind." Lia saw one of the soldiers jumps off. "You ever jump before?"

"When I get an electric shock." Gibbs answered and knowing Lia changed the subject.

"Explains the lack of power tools." Tony commented sarcastically.

"You going to do it?" He asks his Agent.

"What?" Tony asks him with a surprised expression.

"Spend $180 to defy gravity?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Agent Gibbs." One of the soldiers called him as he handed the parcel. "This came for you, Sir. I just missed you at the paraloft."

"Thank you Lance Corporal." Gibbs thanked him.

"Yes, Sir."

"Who's it from?" Tony questioned his Unit Chief.

"Ducky." Gibbs answered and tearing off the paper.

Lia grabbed the yellow paper on the ground and read it out loud. "Jethro, the bean counters couldn't find you, so they gave this to me. I suggest you read the instructions on call-blocking." She stared at Gibbs with a curious expression. "You lost your phone, Jethro?"

"More like he throws it inside of the jar, Lia." Tony answered and Lia didn't bother to asks another question.

"That addressed to you, Tony?" Gibbs asks Tony sarcastically.

Gibb's new phone rings. "It works." Tony commented and ignoring his sarcasm.

"Gibbs." He answered the phone. "Yeah... be there in 20."

Lia's phone beep to see a message coming from Alex.

_**From: Alex**_

_**Cee, I couldn't get in touch with them. Ethan is already in London to see them. I'm starting to get worried now, should I return back home?**_

Lia frowned at the news and couldn't stop the bad feeling inside of her.

_**To: Alex**_

_**Just wait for your brother's instruction. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone without adult supervision to look after you. I'll call you later because one of my friends need my help to solve their case.**_

She closed her phone and putting it in her pocket. "You know, some of these guys freeze on their first jump." Gibbs commented. "Have to be kicked in the ass to get them out."

"Not me." Tony spoke bluntly and doesn't want to be embarrassed right in front of Lia.

"No. You fall into the category I want to kick in the ass on the ground." Lia holds back her laugh as Gibbs dragged her away from this lover boy.

* * *

Gibbs, Lia and Tony got back from the lab to see Abby is holding two blue glowing sticks.

"Very electric cool-aid, Abby." Tony commented and Lia smiled.

"I was thinking more blue man group." Abby spoke up and beaming at the Filipino woman. "Hey, Lia!"

"Hey, Abby." Lia greeted her back.

"Sergeant Fuentes's chute wasn't the only one tampered with." Kate explained it to his Unit Chief.

"How many?" Gibbs asks the curiously while he observes Abby's work.

"Nine out of 16. Logbook signatures show different riggers packed the lot."

"How many did Corporal Dafelmair pack?" Lia asks the two women curiously.

"Four. The rest were packed by Corporal Brinkman and Sergeant Fuentes." Kate answered.

"Corporal Ramsey didn't pack any?" Tony questioned Kate.

"Nope. When his signature didn't show up on a single chute, I called Captain Faul. He's put Corporal Ramsey on two-week rigging suspension for sloppy work. And guess who wrote him up for that sloppy work?"

"Senior Rigger, Sergeant Fuentes." Lia and Gibbs answered in sync while the others looked surprised at hearing it.

"We got motive." Tony spoke up and lean on Lia's ear to whisper. "It's kinda creepy how you guys think alike."

"Me too." Lia whispered back.

"We got more than that." Abby spoke up and placing down the glowing stick. "Kate and I have a theory."

"Why didn't you take to me this fast?" He demanded answers from Abby.

"You're like a piercing, Tony. It takes a while for throbbing to stop the skin to grow back." She spoke bluntly and pass him by.

"That's more than I wanted to know." Smirking at Gibbs and discreetly winking at Lia. He ends up slapping on the head by his Unit Chief.

"What's the theory, Abby?" Lia questioned the gothic woman and ignoring them.

"Okay, every time you lace up your Doc's or cinch your laundry bag, you leave some skin cells behind. It's the same with a parachute rigging." Abby explained and type something on the computer. "I pulled skin samples from the deployment bags of the chute that were futzed with."

"You got DNA signature?" Gibbs asks.

"All nine knots had a number of different sets of skin samples, but there's only one set that's common to all nine."

"The Saboteur."

"Our riggers of record packed the chutes, then someone came in and repacked them, leaving some skin behind."

"Corporal Ramsey." Tony spoke up.

"Depending on how much he knows about forensics, he could be intelligent or not." Lia commented and crossing her arms as Abby agreeing with her opinion.

"There's got to be other chutes that Corporal Ramsey packed in the paraloft inventory for comparison." Gibbs pointed out.

"Negatory. I checked." Abby answered and shaking her head. "They were all packed since he's been suspended."

"There's an armed forces DNA registry... all the military personnel are on record, right?" Kate asks.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered.

"Then we've got our guy." She smiled.

"Not yet, actually." Lia spoke up and everyone stared at her as she blushed lightly being the center of attraction. "All we've got is a pile of dead skin. The only thing you can use the DNA registry is to identify a body."

"She's right." Gibbs agreed with her.

"There has to be a way around that." Kate pointed out.

"See? Now you're thinking like an NCIS Agent." He smirked and stared at Lia. "That goes for you as well, Lia." She shyly smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment, Jethro. I work as a FBI Agent, remember?" Lia spoke up and pushing her glasses up. "I don't think that my colleagues will be happy if you snatch me away from them."

"There's more than meets the eye, Lia." He smiled and decided to take her part of his team.

Tony knew that look that he wants Lia to join his team. He admits that Lia is a bit like Gibbs, amazed how she manages to catch up with their case in that short amount of time. Despite she's staying here for only 5 weeks, Gibbs will pull anything to help her process her documents for the sake of working with them.

* * *

"We know that nine parachutes were rigged to fail." Gibbs spoke up. "The killer Doctored them and repacked them. Sergeant Fuentes died as a result of that. That's premeditated murder."

"I'm sold." Lieutenant Roberts answered and stared at the Agent. "Hey, if I'm on the jury, you got my vote."

Lia is observing them behind the mirrors while Gibbs and Kate decided to interrogate them.

"We found DNA evidence on the chute deployment bag knots." Kate explained it to him.

"Belonging to your suspect?" The Lieutenant asks.

"We believe so. To be certain, we have to access the armed forces registry."

"That's impossible." He scoffs while Lia mentally sighs heavily of his arrogance. "The registry was set up to identify remains only. He knows that."

"I do?" Gibbs asks him.

"He tried to use it when he went after Commander Rabb for murder."

"He gets him?"

"No, because he wasn't guilty. You couldn't use the DNA registry then, what makes you think you can use it now?" Lieutenant Roberts asks them.

"You Lieutenant." Gibbs answered. "You're a smart lawyer and you know the law."

"I know why I'm here."

"Well, I hope so. I requested you."

"Yeah, you requested me because you think you can work me, like last time, when I ratted out Commander Rabb."

"You did not rat on anyone. You told the truth." Gibbs tried to persuade him while Lia shakes her head at his crazy stunt.

"I, uh, gave my uniform an extra lint-roll this morning, Agent Gibbs." Lieutenant Roberts spoke up and feel intimidated slightly at him. "And you waltzing around in my blind spot not going to intimidate me this time."

"We're at 24 hours now, and soon it's gonna be 48. You've done investigations, you know what that means."

"I've done jagman investigations, sure. After 48 hours, your evidence begins to degrade, disappear. Witnesses change their stories, suspects improve theirs, I know."

"So help us." Kate pleads at the Lieutenant.

"No!" He denied the idea of helping them. "Hey, you're not going to get me to lawyer you past an iron-clad prohibition that prevents tapping into DNA records that were designed to identify bodies, not chase suspects."

"This guy, he is guilty." Gibbs spoke up. "He killed. Let him drop to his death from 1,300 feet."

"It doesn't matter."

"For every legal firewall, there's a way around it."

"I can't help you and can I please have my pen back?"

"Yeah, sure you can." Gibbs handed his pen back.

"You're gonna need it. Because if I can't have my DNA, I'm gonna need some search authorizations signed."

Lia mentally sighs heavily how this man could be so stubborn and knowing Gibbs has a few tricks on his sleeves.

* * *

"You knew Lieutenant Roberts wasn't going to lawyer us access the military DNA database." Kate commented on him.

"Did I?" Gibbs asks her.

"You did." Kate and Lia answered together.

"So why go through the exercise?" Kate asks her Unit Chief curiously.

"Kate, I come from a long line of horse traders. You need to listen to this as well, Lia." Gibbs spoke up and stared at them as Lia smiled as she figures it out already of his stunt he pulled. "First rule... you pick the best horse in the barn, then you work the deal until it bursts."

"That way, when you go for the second-best nag, you get her for a song." Tony joined in their conversation and winking at Lia as she returned with a polite smile.

"The search authorization." Kate pointed out.

"We didn't have probable cause, but the Lieutenant, he's a man who aims to please." Lia explained and Gibbs chuckled as he patted her shoulder. "You never work the system when you can work the people."

"You haven't worked here for a long time, Lia." Kate said bluntly as she just smiled nervously. "Is that how you analyze someone, Lia?"

"Probably." Kate groaned how she can be vague at her answers just like how Novilene does. Tony is amused how Lia could be a bit mysterious one.

"Any of those horse traders you come from get hung?" Kate asks Gibbs curiously.

"Yeah. A few." Gibbs answered as she walked away from them leaving Lia alone. "Did you find out what Ramsey was written up for?" Asking the Italian man when he offered the chair for Lia to sit down.

"Ah, yeah." Tony answered and the Filipino woman thanked him as she sits down. "Frayed lines, bent cones, cuts in the canopy. I hope this guy isn't going to medical school at night. Oh, yeah, scuttlebutt is... "

"Scuttlebutt?" Kate asks curiously and wondering what it means.

"That's marine for water cooler gossip." Gibbs explained to her.

"The scuttlebutt is that Ramsey took a swing at Thumper for getting him suspended."

"This is not how I could imagine my mini holiday looks like." Lia voiced out her thoughts and Tony give her a sympathetic look.

"Identity withheld." Gibbs informed them when he saw the screen of his phone.

"Probably the reason you married her." Tony commented sarcastically and seeing Gibbs is not answering his phone. "I mean she probably hid her real personality, as most women do, and by that time, it was too late 'cause you'd already..." He saw Gibbs look. "I'm going to shut up now."

"Now?"

"Did you really just say as most women do?" Kate looked offended at his words and glancing at Lia who's been frowning at her phone.

"Meet me at the paraloft at 1400. We'll execute our search authorizations to go through the riggers lockers."

"That's 2:00 secret service time, Kate." Tony reminded her.

"We use Zulu time, Tony." Kate pointed out and glared at him slightly. "Could you please stop flirting my friend?"

"Zulu time..." Tony scratches his chin with deep thoughts and ignoring her last statement. "Oh, yeah, that would be..."

"Nineteen hundred." Lia answered it for him and smiled. "There's no point of lying if you don't know the answer."

"I knew the answer, sweetheart, and what makes you so sure that I'm lying?" Tony asks her curiously and how this woman manages to see through him like an open book. It feels like he's seeing another Gibbs, who could analyze people as well. Both of them are different because Lia's a carefree type of person when it is her personal life not work-related.

"You're thinking too hard and I could see your palms are sweating a little." Lia profiled him as she ignored the snicker coming from Kate. "You tap your left leg lightly when you think and-"

"Are you falling on my charms, Lia?" He raises his right eyebrow at her. It freaks him out slightly about how this woman observes him like an open book.

"No." She said bluntly causing to Kate laughs loudly while Gibbs smirked at her response. "Overall, you're trying to impress me. Is that how Italian people like you, trying to impress a woman? You still have a long way to go."

"Did you just give me a challenge, Ms Snow?" He smirked widely and Kate just shakes her head.

**Smack!**

"Ow!"

"Come with me, Lia. I don't want you to get hit by DiNozzo's flirt."

* * *

Lia decided to have a short call from Alex since she didn't have his brother's phone number. Her heart skips a beat loudly and could stop thinking about Novilene and her mother, Maria Cruz-Hunt.

_**"This is Alex Hunt and I'm unavailable right now. Please leave the message with your name after the beep and I'll call you back."**_

Lia sighs heavily that it went through voicemail while Gibbs glancing at her curiously while driving the car. "Baby brother, it's Cee. Have you received any news from them? Call me back." Closes her phone down and sighs heavily.

"Everything all right?" Gibbs asks her worriedly seeing her distressed look something to do with her family.

"I'm worried about my friend, Novilene and her mother, Maria..." Lia spoke up and for some reason, she easily trusts Gibbs for an unknown reason. "They usually respond to my voicemail and I'm starting to get worried about them."

"How did your brother ended up with them?"

"You mean Alex?" She chuckled and losing the count people accuse them of being siblings. "He's not exactly my brother by blood. Alex thinks of me as his own sister and I don't even know... if I have a biological sibling." Whispering the last part.

Gibbs heard it and guess what she meant. "You're an orphan?"

"Yeah." Lia smiled sadly and leaning on the window. "They left me outside of my guardian's door with my name and necklace. My surname is not exactly Snow."

Gibbs feels sympathy towards Lia and he reminds her of his late wife. He vowed himself to look after her. "Kate told me that you adored children." Changing the subject and Lia appreciated it.

"Yeah, they're my stress reliever and children look up to me... that I am their role model." She smiled and playing her bracelet.

"Do you mind if you could talk to Sergeant Fuentes, son? Maybe he'll open up with you." He suggested and Lia nodded her head.

"I would love to." They already arrived at Fuentes house. Lia and Gibbs looked up to see a young boy is sulking of losing his father. "Hello, young man." She receives silence and decided to continue. "Can I come up? Do I need your permission? I should climb up a little."

Lia climbs up on the ladder and seeing the boy is plucking the leaves with a sullen expression. It hurts her seeing children's sadness and couldn't imagine what it feels like losing someone.

"You should need a password, young man." Lia spoke with a soft tone.

"Why? It's never gonna be finished. My dad's dead." The young boy sobs and mourning his father.

"Yeah, we know..." She whispered and stared at Gibbs with sadness.

"Who are you?" He glances at her then to the older man.

They heard footsteps and see two women are approaching them.

"I'm uh, Lia Snow and this is Jethro Gibbs." She introduced herself and Gibbs while climbing off the ladder.

"NCIS." Gibbs spoke up as he shows his badges.

"I don't have time to answer questions. We're on our way to the funeral." The woman spoke up.

"We're not here to ask questions, ma'am." Lia spoke up and pushing her glasses up.

"Then why were you here?" She asks them in a cold tone.

"She says I need a password, mom." The young boy answered.

"What?" It clicks Lia's mind that this woman happened to be Sergeant Fuentes wife.

"I told him a tree house should have a password." Lia clarified her statement.

"Oh." Mrs Fuentes sighs softly and smiled sadly. "Yeah, Larry was building that for him."

"Doing a good job." Gibbs commented it and observing the tree house.

Mrs Fuentes approached them. "Larry was a good man. A good husband and a good father."

"A good marine." Lia spoke up in a soft tone.

"There are rumors that his death wasn't an accident."

"Whatever happened, Mrs Fuentes, we'll find who's responsible." Gibbs vowed the woman in front of him.

"And also bring him to justice." Lia commented with a determined look on her face.

"You have a good heart, Agent Snow and don't let anyone tainted it." Mrs Fuentes spoke up and could see her goodness within her. "Billy, we have to go." The young boy, Billy climbed down using the ladder. "Oh, look at you. Dusty... come here. Your hair's mess. Where's your comb? Larry always told him to carry a comb."

"Like JFK." Billy spoke up while combing his hair. "Whoever he is."

"He was a navy guy." Gibbs explained to Billy. "Like your dad was a marine." He kneeled down to level his height. "Navy guys and marines, they always look their best."

"Your dad would want you to look your best today, for him." Lia spoke up in a soft tone.

"I don't want the marines at the funeral to see me cry." Billy whimpered and Lia smiled in sympathy towards him.

"Never be ashamed of tears, young man."

"Marines don't cry."

"Yeah, they do." Gibbs spoke up since he remembered **that** day he loses his wife and daughter while he was a marine at that time. "At JFK's funeral, his son saluted the coffin. You know how to salute?" Billy demonstrated it as Lia and Gibbs smiled. "Perfect. You salute your dad today."

"Nobody will notice the tears." Lia commented as Mrs Fuentes smiled but curious how this young woman looked similar to Gibbs.

"We have to go." Mrs Fuentes informed the two Agents then stared at them. "I believe you'll get whoever did this."

"You have our word."

* * *

"How was that?" Tony asked the instructor curiously and didn't notice that Kate, Lia and Gibbs are approaching him.

"Very ladylike." Kate spoke up bluntly while Lia sighs heavily at their bickering.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?" Gibbs questioned his Agent.

"Uh, I'm just doing a little research for Abby." Tony explained as he removed his helmet.

"For Abby?" He looked skeptical and the way Tony was enjoying himself to do it.

"Well, maybe I'm serving two masters." He smiled sheepishly.

"Try having 5 Ph.D.'s like my friend, Novilene." Lia pointed out and Tony stared at her shocked. "No, I'm not bluffing." Completely oblivious of his paleness while Gibbs smirked seeing being savage without thinking it first.

"Novilene has 5 Ph.D.'s like Criminology, Biochemistry, Sociology, Psychology and Biomedical Physics." Kate added the information and smirked seeing Tony is about to pass out the revelation of Lia's friend smartness.

"Lastly, she has two Bachelors of Chemistry and Art." Tony puffs out and whoever this Novilene is, she is a very clever and smart woman.

"You're serving one now." Gibbs spoke up and walked up ahead.

"How'd did you get into NCIS?" Lia asked Tony curiously.

"I'll tell you and in return, you tell me, how did you get into FBI?" Tony bargained and Lia pushed her glasses up.

"Deal."

"I smiled." Kate rolled her eyes while Lia shakes her head.

"Outsmarted them." Tony stared at her and wondering what she meant as Lia walked faster to catch up with Gibbs.

"It's true." Kate spoke up and he almost forgets that she's with them. "If someone dares to cross her path, she'd be a completely different person, from what Steve told me."

"Your boyfriend?" He smirked.

"Steve is my friend. He's getting married to Phoebe in 2 weeks time." She glared at him. "Hence the reason why Lia is here in the first place and both of them didn't know she's going to attend their wedding."

"Right... about Lia's friend, Novilene is it? How much is her IQ?" He asks curiously and she smirked.

"Smart enough to finish her University quickly than you."

* * *

"I had the rigger's lockers sealed immediately after the incident, sir." The marine soldier informed them as they put on disposable gloves.

"Keys." Gibbs ordered them then handed it over to his team.

The four of them are inspecting their lockers to look for clues. Kate noticed something and called them. "Got something."

Kate placed the box on the table as she took out a few things. Lia grabbed the table and reading the brand. "Brass-stripper solvent." She read it out loud.

"Read the contents, Lia." Kate informed them.

Lia narrowed her eyes as she read it then pass it to Gibbs. Gibbs eyed it carefully then passing it to Tony. "Contains petroleum distillant, ammonia and sulfuric acid." He read it out loud as Lia, Gibbs and Kate stared at him. "Harmful if swallowed... or applied to shroud lines."

"Ramsey's locker." Kate told his Unit Chief.

"That stuff's not mine." Ramsey told the Agents.

"Sergeant Nutt, place the corporal in custody." Gibbs commanded the marine soldier. "Tony, read him."

Tony approached Ramsey. "You have the right to remain silent and make no statement at all. Any statement you do can be used against you in a trial by court-martial..."

* * *

"You want me to interrogate, Ramsey?" Lia asks the Unit Chief curiously. "Don't you think this is a bit too far? If anyone finds out that I'm not NCIS, you're going to be in big trouble."

"It will be fine, Lia." Gibbs assured the young woman. "You came this far to help us."

"Jethro... I don't want you or your team to lose your job because of me."

"We'll take the risk." He patted her shoulder to calm her down. "Go. We'll be behind the mirror."

Lia looked hesitant but reluctantly get inside of the interrogation room. Her expression turned into blank and seating down across from Ramsey. "Scuttlebutt has it that you and Thumper mixed it up in the paraloft." She spoke up and eyeing him with a serious expression.

"We exchanged words, ma'am." Ramsey spoke up and slightly fidgeting at her gaze.

"I assume that includes the fist."

"A punch or two was thrown. Nothing serious. But I damn sure wasn't angry enough to kill him, ma'am."

"Or could it be... you wanted to scare him?" She asks him curiously but the eyes remained cold. "Thumper was on painkillers and didn't have time to pull his reserve. "

"I didn't touch his chute, ma'am." Ramsey denied it. "How could I?" Asking her curiously and she remained silent. "I'm on suspension and the paraloft is under lock and key."

"What'd you find?" Kate asks when Tony came inside at the other side of the room while she's watching her friend, interrogating Ramsey.

"Hardware store where our guy did one-stop shopping." Tony explained and looked surprised to see Lia is interrogating Ramsey not his boss. "Clerk's pretty fuzzy. He does remember a marine in a real hurry to copy a key. How come you let Lia interrogate him, Gibbs?"

"She's a FBI Agent for 5 years." Gibbs spoke up and observing them. "Before she became an Agent, Lia solved a cold case 8 years ago without supervision from a cop or Federal Agents back in her home country."

"What!? How did you know that!?"

"I called from her work and demanded to transfer Lia as NCIS Agent. The FBI Agents told me her achievements, to think this Lia is smart that can par her friend's smartness... oh, she got 3 Ph.D's, Criminology, Sociology and Psychology." He smirked seeing Tony's shocked expression. "Let's not forget she has Bachelor of Chemistry."

"We have a mini female Albert Einstein here..." Tony commented and couldn't believe this woman is a genius than him.

Lia grabbed something from her pocket to reveal a key. "All you needed was a key... like this one." Holding it in front of him. "I found this in Thumper's personal effects."

"If that's the paraloft key, you won't find one like that on my keychain." Lia analyzed his keychain while listening to him. "I've messed up some rigging, ma'am, but never intentionally. A guy jumps with one of my chutes, he puts his life in my hands. I'd never breach that trust, ma'am. Never."

"Trust is one way or another..." She whispered lowly that Ramsey couldn't hear it. "It appears that the key I have matches yours.." Lia showed it to him and mentally smirked at seeing him froze. "Tell me, that was a plan, too?"

"It had to be. I'm not guilty, ma'am." Ramsey denied it.

"They're always so sincere when they say that." Tony commented on it and looked surprised how this Lia could be so different from work.

"What if I was to give you an offer to prove that?" Lia questioned Ramsey.

"Anything, ma'am." Lia mentally smirked that he fell for her trapped.

"Are you willing to give us a sample of your DNA?"

"Someone put that box in my locker and that key on my keychain. How do I know that you don't have my DNA on something else they planted, too?"

"You don't."

* * *

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs throws the folder across his desk. "Where'd you learn how to write, China?" He asks him sarcastically.

Tony rolls his eyes while Lia chuckled with an amused expression. "I'd say Egypt. Looks more like hieroglyphics." Kate commented.

"Hey." He feels offended by his penmanship writing. "You were in a rush to read it."

"My mistake." Gibbs spoke up in a monotone while sipping his coffee.

"May I read it?" Lia asks politely. "I could be able to read it."

"Thanks, sweetheart." He smiled cheekily and gulped seeing Gibbs glared towards his direction.

"These are the interviews of the marines didn't jump, right?" Ignoring his usual flirt comments when she read his reports.

"You are correct, Lia." He is impressed by how she managed to read his writing. "It's not very interesting unless..."

"Corporal Ramey finally gave it up." Abby barged in their bullpen. "His mouth was drier than mummy dust. I had to swab it four times to get a decent DNA sample." She rambled and smiling happily towards Lia as she returned the gesture.

"How long to test for a match on those skin cells?" Gibbs asks the gothic woman curiously.

"Only if you want no runs, drips or errors in court, you got to give me 24."

"We're going to lose more time for that..." Lia commented and stared at Abby worriedly. "Is there any other way to make this DNA faster?"

"Don't worry, Lia." Abby assured the Filipino woman. "You're going to get the DNA as soon as possible." She left the bullpen to get the DNA test quickly.

"You don't expect a guilty man to give up his DNA." Kate commented and Lia agreed with her.

"Ah, he's rolling the dice. Hoping for that one in a million shot it won't match." Tony spoke up.

"Guilty people do that?" She asked curiously.

"All the time." He smirked while typing while Lia frowned.

"Wait a minute. Kate has a point." Gibbs spoke up and Lia nodded her head.

"What if Ramsey is been set up? What if he's innocent? What if he is telling the truth?" Lia asked them. "I've faced from the previous cases that they blame someone else despite this person is innocent." She may not be a human lie detector like Novilene. Lia wouldn't forgive herself if they jail innocent people while the murderer is on the lose.

"Well, we'll know in 24 hours, but I wouldn't bet on it." Toy denied her opinions but Lia wouldn't give up on it.

"Yeah, well, you know what?" Gibbs asks Tony. "I don't like sitting on my ass, waiting for a DNA match." He stands up to grab his coat while Lia followed him as well.

"There are only two other possible suspects." Kate pointed out and followed their gesture as well. "Corporals Dafelmair or Brinkman."

"Actually it's three Kate." Lia corrected her and pushing her glasses up. "You're forgetting Captain Faul because he also got a key to the paraloft."

"Your sharp, Lia." Gibbs complimented her skills as she blushed lightly. "Where do you think you're going, bubba?" He asks Tony seeing he's going to follow them. "You got a report to finish."

"Should I-" Lia was cut off by their Unit Chief.

"Don't help him, I need you for this, Lia."

Lia gives Tony a sympathy look while he smirked and has an idea. "You can make it up with me Lia, by-"

"DiNozzo!"

**Smack!**

"Ow!"

* * *

"Sergeant Fuentes is one of the finest NCOs in my command. He was tough on his riggers, but fair. I still find it difficult to believe his reporting Corporal Ramsey drove him to murder." The Captain spoke up while Lia is taking down the notes and listening to their conversation.

"Corporal Ramsey hasn't been proven guilty yet, Captain." Kate spoke up.

"You're holding him." He pointed out and Lia remained blank expression. "Scuttlebutt is he's confessed."

"Never knew a marine Captain who believed Scuttlebutt." Gibbs spoke up then smirked lightly.

"How did you prepare the day of the exercise?" Lia asked the Marine Captain curiously.

"I spent the morning in chalk talk with the Navy aviators piloting c-130." The Marine Captain answered.

"I noticed you used a navy bird."

"Most of ours are deployed in Iraq."

"You eat lunch with them?" Kate asks.

"At the officer's mess." The Marine soldier answered. "After lunch, we made a couple of dry runs, had another chalk talk and then loaded up. Why?"

"Do you have your paraloft key, Captain?" Gibbs asks as the Captain as he showed his keys to them. "Corporal Ramsey must have lifted Sergeant Fuentes's key long enough to make a duplicate."

"Corporal Ramsey made a key to the paraloft?" He asks them.

"It's the only way he could have slipped in to sabotage the chutes." The three of them stands up. "Thank you, Captain." Just when they are about to leave.

"Why didn't you just ask to see my key?"

"Agent Todd is new and just teaching her how to interrogate." Gibbs telling him half of the truth since Lia already experiences it on how to interrogate someone.

"The paraloft was secured between 0900 and 1800. That's why you wanted to know what I was doing all day. You suspected me."

"If the Captain were a suspect, we would have read him his rights, wouldn't we?" Kate asks Gibbs and Lia.

"Very good, Agent Todd." Gibbs complimented her.

They came back in the bullpen and Tony saw them. "Captain have an alibi?" He asks them curiously and handed the paper to Gibbs.

"He was nowhere near the paraloft when the chutes were sabotaged." Kate answered.

"Ramsey's the dirt bag."

"Could still be Dafelmair or Brinkman."

"Sergeant Fuentes supervised the riggers handing out the chutes." Lia spoke up and pushing her glasses up.

"Yeah, he watches his riggers from the back of the truck." Tony pointed out.

"Corporal Ramsey participated." Ignoring the fact Gibbs observing her again.

"Well, he's on suspension from rigging, not passing out chutes or jumping."

"He could have given Thumper a dirty chute."

"Can you repeat that again, Kate." Lia asks her as she started to formulate her theory.

"Ramsey could have given Thumper a sabotaged chute." Kate looked confused at her while Gibbs finally understands what Lia thinks.

"No, you said dirty." Gibbs commented and dragging Lia with her.

"What?" Tony and Kate stared at each other confusion as they followed them.

"With Gibbs, you never know. I don't know much about Lia though."

They went inside of the forensics lab. "Abby, I need to see Sergeant Fuentes' reserve chute."

"You might want to take a look at this first." Abby spoke up and stands up. "Now that I'm only running one DNA analysis, finally had time to do a particle pick on the shroud lines. You're looking at infrared of bolivia's best."

"Cocaine?" Tony tried to guess it.

"Our killer's using?" Gibbs asks Abby.

"No, the rock's too pure. The residue on his skin is probably from cutting and weighing."

"Why don't I think Thumper was killed for reporting Corporal Ramsey's rigging?"

"Where's Thumper's reserve chute?" Lia asked the gothic woman.

"It's over here." Abby grabs it while Lia put on her disposable gloves. "Why do you need to check it for? It's clean."

"Too clean in my opinion." Lia muttered and tearing off the yellow tag. "It's a bit suspicious the chute is clean for someone who smashed through a tree and SUV. Where's the other jump gear we confiscated?"

"I stored it in the ballistics lab after I tested it." She turned on the lights. "What are you looking for? You look a bit like Gibbs."

Lia laughs nervously and rubbing her neck. "Am I? I didn't know about that... Ramsey, Dafelmair's and Brikman's gear... bingo." She found the chute and grabs it.

"What are you looking for, Lia?" Tony asks the Filipino woman and it freaks him out how she could be a bit vague like Gibbs.

"A screwed pooch, isn't it, Lia?" Gibbs asks her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah." She pushes her glasses up and pulling up some stuff then smiles in relief. "Found it. It's dirty. This is the reserve that Thumper jumped with."

"Unlucky 13." Abby commented and amused how Lia could think alike like Gibbs.

"Someone pulled a switch before he got crash by a SUV." She tried to pull the trigger but it stuck and accidentally pout which cause the gothic woman awed her cuteness. "The cone's been soldered in place." Lia ripped the small cloth. "Doesn't matter if those painkillers slowed his judgment. He couldn't use this chute."

"Whose rucksack is this?" Tony asks Lia.

They froze seeing a familiar name of Corporal Dafelmair. "Call Captain Faul." Gibbs ordered his team. "Tell him jump OPs can resume. We got our killer."

"Do I tell him who?" Kate asks her Unit Chief.

"No. I don't want DNA evidence. I want this bastard to confess." Lia cringed and not used of the swearing.

"How are we going to do that?" Tony asks Gibbs curiously.

"Wear this when we jump." Gibbs snatched the chut and shove it to Tony's arms.

"Jump?" He asks with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes and to make him confess for murdering Fuentes." Lia answered and knowing what Gibbs is implying for. "Dafelmair thought he's going to get away with it. Thinking that cleaning his evidence could solve the problem. I've noticed when we took the chutes, he's confident enough that we're not going to find any new leads for this case."

"Is that how you profile him, Lia?" Kate asks her and was amazed by how she analyzes the person's behavior.

"Yes, Kate." She sighs softly. "At first... there was something missing in this case as a puzzle. I couldn't find the final piece until it struck me that Dafelmair used to be a drug possession before."

"That's why you're looking for the bag..." Abby muttered.

"To see if my theory is right." Lia answered while Gibbs smirked for taking her as part of his team.

* * *

It's already late night and succeeds for capturing Sergeant Fuentes killer, Corporal Dafelmair. Gibbs called her and wanting to speak with her.

"You wanted to meet me, Jethro?" Lia asked and glancing at Tony who just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what his boss wants.

"How fast are you going back to the Philippines and packing your things up?" Gibbs asks her out of the blue.

Lia was startled at his sudden question but answered it. "I could ask my Aunt to borrow one of her private jets while she packs my things to get it for an emergency case, why?" Gibbs smiled and handed her the folder. She gasped the moment she opened it and stared at him with a surprised expression.

"I want you to be part of my team, permanently." Tony was shocked to hear the sudden proposal and hoping Lia could accept it.

"This is so sudden, sir..." Lia stared at his blue eyes. "To think I'm going to have job promotion in here." She couldn't believe to have a sudden job promotion despite she's only here for a holiday.

"What do you say?"

Lia thinks it carefully of this job. She's been in the FBI for five years and it won't kill her to change occupation. It could also help her to find where her biological parents since she has no leads from her home country so far. "Deal and give me 4 days to settle my transfer and packing my things."

"Great and don't worry about your visa." Gibbs assured her. "I'm going to help you process it."

"Thank you, Jethro." She smiled and couldn't believe he would go this far to be part of their team.

"Isn't it great, Lia?" Tony patted her shoulder. "Welcome to the team."

"Thank you, how's the ankle? I'm sure you had a nasty jump." She stared at him worriedly.

"I'll live and come on, I have to take you home. Otherwise, Kate and maybe Gibbs might kill me for leaving you alone." Tony and Lia bid them farewell to Gibbs as he smiled at them when they left.

"You're really something, Lia... you remind me of my wife." Gibbs opened the drawer to see the picture of his late wife and himself are holding their newborn daughter. "Wherever you are, my sweet butterfly girl, I'll find you... I promise." He vowed and never gives up for searching his daughter.


	3. Chapter 2 Sea Dogs (Episode 3)

"Bloody hell, Novilene! Do you have any idea how worried we are!?" Lia exclaimed angrily on the video call as Thea watched her with an amused expression.

_**"Sorry, Cee." **_The 20-year-old woman, Novilene Cruz, cringed and smiling nervously. _**"Have I ever told you... that you're so beautiful?"**_

Thea snorts and almost choking her own breakfast. "Wrong move, woman." She commented and Novilene glared her through the laptop screen.

Almost everyone went panic that none of them couldn't reach their contacts. It turns out that their house was on fire and the belongings are already burned by it. Novilene called each one of them to apologize for their lack of communication and were busy with being interrogated by the firefighters. Needless to say, Lia was beyond angry and wanted to strangle the young woman if she wasn't here by now for calling her.

_**"I'm sorry for making you guys worried." **_She sighs sadly. _**"We didn't mean it if mom-"**_

_**"Don't put the blame on me, young lady!" **_The three of them jumps in surprise to hear a loud angry voice.

_**"You should've listened to me in the first place! You never listen to your daughter at all!" **_Novilene yelled her back and sighs heavily. _**"Listen, I'll call you guys soon. I'm sorry for everything."**_

The screen went black and they stared at each other, laughing at how they bickered each other like children. Thea couldn't believe how Novilene scolding her mother, Maria, while she tries to deny the idea of burning the house on purpose.

"Poor, Novy." Thea pitied the young woman and grateful that her mother is completely opposite of Novilene's mother. "She's going to have an early white hair before you, Lia."

"I feel sorry for her, especially how her mother tried to control her future." Lia spoke up and knowing how Novilene's life been a bit of hell.

Thea couldn't help but agree with her. Novilene's mother, Maria Hunt, key word **tried **to force her to become a Lawyer instead of being a cop or Doctor. Novilene hated the idea of someone controlled your future and decided to do a little bit of rebellion. She's smart at such a young age and can make her own decisions.

"How did your parental figures react? You going to transfer working with them?" Thea asks curiously.

"They are delighted to hear that I agreed." Lia answered and glancing down at her watch. "The FBI's on the other hand... they are sad but supported my decisions."

"You're one of the best Agent, Lia." Thea pointed out but Lia shakes her head, denying of being the best Agent.

"There are other Agents better than me."

"You're being too modest, Cee." She sighs heavily and sipping her orange juice. "You can use-"

"Thea, I can't use your car." She gives her a look and wondering why Lia can't use hers. "Someone will pick me up and I need to apply for my driver license in here."

"Who?" Thea asks curiously and still mad about Kate destroying her Science project.

"My Unit Chief, Jethro Gibbs." Checking her watch that it's almost time for him to be here.

"Where have I heard that name before..." Thea muttered as Lia went to changed her clothes while she washes the dishes.

A week ago, Gibbs offered her a job to become part of their team permanently. Gibbs saw her raw potential when she helped them on Sergeant Fuentes case. Her guardians are pleased to hear their girl accepted the offer. Everyone in the orphanage are going to missed her but they promised to call her often.

**Ring!**

Thea frowned and watched the screen to see a man, waiting outside of their condominium. She pressed the button and clearing her throat.

"How may I help you?" She asks the unknown man politely.

"Is Lia Snow there?" The unknown man asks her curiously and didn't expect she has someone living with her.

"Yeah, um... are you Jethro Gibbs? If you are, may I see your identification?"

"Sure." Gibbs showed his identification as Thea opened the door, smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, I just have to make sure if you're an imposter or not." Thea leads him inside their home. "It's an actual force of habit that my parents including my sister, to check their identity in case."

"Your family must've been taught you to be cautious all the time." Gibbs commented and Thea smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm actually living by myself until Lia wanted to stay with me." Gibbs stared at her curiously why her family letting this girl live by herself. "No worries, my family knew that I'm not alone and I have an adult to supervise me."

"Do they know it was Lia?"

"No, Lia wanted it to surprise them. She lied to them about not making up my sister's wedding." She smiled and couldn't wait to see their priceless expression. "Sorry about the decorations, my sister preferred the handmade by ourselves than buying those expensive decorations..."

Gibbs stared at the flower decorations made out of colorful papers. He shakes his head and couldn't believe how Lia and this girl manage to decorate this much.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you." She feels so happy that someone complimented their homemade decorations. "I'm Thea Anderson."

They heard footsteps to see Lia just finished changing her clothes. "Good morning, Jethro."

"Morning, let's go?" He noticed Lia already have her bag for her first day of work as NCIS Agent.

"Sure, Thea, do good and stay safe." Thea smiled and kissed Lia's cheek. "Good luck on your finals."

"Thanks, Lia, you're the best." She excuses herself to review before going to school.

"Let's go?" Gibbs and Lia left the condominium.

* * *

Lia and Gibbs made it to bullpen together to see Kate and Tony have already arrived.

"Hey." Tony greeted them.

"Morning. How was your weekend?" Kate asks his Unit Chief and already knew her friend is working with them permanently.

"What have we got?" Gibbs ignored the small talk and Lia laughs nervously how his man is much focus on his work than his personal life.

"So much for a small talk." She commented sarcastically.

"I helped Thea for decorations and the bridesmaid dresses... are ready for Phoebe's wedding." Lia spoke up and ignoring her sarcasm as she went to her desk right next to Tony.

"Wow, sooner or later, Phoebe will be Mrs Dobrev now." Lia chuckled and agreeing with her.

"Car crash in Quantico last night. No fatalities." Tony read it out loud completely ignoring the women's conversation.

"Next." Gibbs ordered him.

"Petty officer caught shoplifting at Bloomingdale's."

"Is there anything worth over $50,000 at Bloomingdale's, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks sarcastically.

"I don't think so."

"Then why would we handle it? Next."

"I heard a rumor about an ecstasy ring at Lejeune."

"You heard a rumor?" He stared at him in disbelief expression.

"He's been searching for a case, any case, since I came in." Kate explained as Lia opened her computer to look for something interesting case.

"All Agents not working active cases are to attend a sexual harassment lecture at the NCIS human resource training center at 0930 hours today." Tony read it out loud and Lia cringed at the idea of attending the lecture that are not active in working the cases.

"Tony, I've been attending those lectures plenty of times back in the Philippines. I'd rather be on a case than listening to it all over again." Lia pointed out and shiver slightly.

"You mean, they actually train you guys how to harass?" Kate asks them curiously as Lia glared at her slightly. "Hey, I'm kidding. Except for Tony."

"For the last time, Kate, I was only trying to get on my seatbelt on." Tony spoke up and clearly not impressed by her statement.

"Right. Seatbelt." Rolling her eyes and couldn't believe his every word he says.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lia asks them curiously and Tony peered at her closely as she moves her chair slightly backward.

"Hmm... you didn't wear glasses today." Tony spoke up and Lia blinked her eyes.

"My eyesight is not worse, I just wear it for a disguise in case my friends saw me." Lia explained. "I have it in my bag."

"You look beautiful in my eyes, Lia, with or without your glasses." Winking at her as she shakes her head.

"You always have time to flirt me, Tony." Kate scoffs and couldn't agree with her more.

"A dead Navy Commander just washed up on a North Virginia Beach." Gibbs explained to his team.

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed happily and Lia shakes her head at his actions.

"Shotgun." Kate informed him and walked ahead together with Lia.

"I hate it when she does that." Tony grumbled and smiled widely as he glancing at Lia. "On a second thought... it's not bad sitting with this Filipino woman." Whispering the last part.

* * *

"To think this case will happen to be the beach..." Lia sighs heavily and mentally thank herself for tying her hair in a ponytail as usual.

"Haven't done this case before?" Tony asks her curiously when she assisted him.

"There's always been a first time for everything." She spoke up and trying to look for clues.

"Snow!" Gibbs called his new teammate.

"Yeah!" Lia stands up properly and approaching them.

"Escort Ms Fontaine off our crime scene, please."

"Sure, right this way, Ms Fontaine." Lia escorted her including her crew.

Lia came back after she escorted them. She sighs heavily and hated the news reporter already.

"She asked a lot of questions about this case." Lia spoke up and standing right next to Tony.

"You should've picked me, boss." Tony whined while Lia sighs heavily.

"Knowing you Tony, I'm sure you're going to charm her and ask her number." Lia spoke bluntly knowing this man is a womanizer the way he flirts with her or any other woman he met.

"Don't worry, I have my eyes on you." Tony winked at her as she shakes her head and focusing the task at hand.

"Do you think he was shot or drowned?" Lia asks them curiously.

"Either way, he's dead." He removed his sunglasses.

"It's too bad. Good guy." Gibbs commented while taking pictures of the dead body as Lia silently prayed of his death.

"He got you out of that sexual harassment lecture." Tony pointed out. "I'd rather be at the lecture."

"Why? So you could drool towards the pretty woman?" Lia asks her sarcastically as he smirked.

"You jealous?" He asks with an amused expression while she gives him a deadpanned expression.

"It takes a lot to get me jealous, Tony." She smirked and see Ducky approached them.

"That man is an imbecile!" Ducky exclaimed angrily and pointing where the Petty Officer is. "He shouldn't be a school crossing guard. Here moved."

"Is it always like this?" Lia whispered to Tony curiously.

"Sometimes. Haven't heard you this pissed since you shoved that French flic off a cliff, Duck." Tony commented.

"**Ano? (What?)** you shoved a French cop over a cliff?" Lia asks him with disbelief expression. She couldn't blame him since looks can be deceiving. To think this elder man could do those harsh actions such as pushing someone off the cliff.

"There was a lake below, my dear." Ducky explained to their new team member.

"60 feet below." Gibbs spoke up bluntly while Lia shakes her head, trying to grasp new information about Ducky.

"Ducky, this crime scene's a mess. Can we move the body?" Lia decided to change the subject.

"Why not? The imbecile obviously has." Ducky grumbled as she laughs nervously.

"Let's turn him over, see if he was shot in the back." Gibbs ordered them as they turn the body slightly.

"Guess we can rule out accidental drowning." Tony commented.

"Oh, my friend, even if you'd survive the water, you would never have walked again." Ducky explained while observing the dead body.

"The DEA found a couple of bodies up at fort story that might be tied to this." Gibbs pointed out.

"At least they know not to contaminate a crime scene." He stands up and walked away from them.

"Hey, you two, clean this up bag him, and meet us up there." He handed them the bag and left them alone.

"Well, it gives you a warm feeling, doesn't it?" Tony asks his boss sarcastically while Lia stared at him with a confused expression. "Knowing Gibbs trusts us with a contaminated crime scene."

"Less talk and work faster." Lia spoke up and helped him to pick up the body.

"You don't complain much, do you?"

"I do and it depends on the situation."

"What kind of a situation would that be?" He only received silence from her. Thinking about the plans to annoy her as he did to Kate.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting, guys." Kate thanked them sarcastically while Lia smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Chain of custody, Kate." Gibbs spoke up. "You had to stay with the boat."

"I'm not stupid, Gibbs." She rolls her eyes.

"Never said you were."

"I didn't have to ride in the tow truck with that boat now did I? You do this all the newbies, or just females?" She asks with a serious expression while Lia couldn't help but mentally agreed with her.

"Do we look like sexists?" Tony asks her and Lia.

"Ask me who's buried in grant's tomb. It's a tougher question."

"Can we just stop for a minute and focus the task at hand?" Lia pleads and stared at Kate. "We have a killer on the lose and bickering will get us nowhere to solve the case."

"Always been the peacemaker." Kate sighs heavily and looks down at her notes. "Nine students from UVA were having a beach party. Around 02:30, they heard what they first thought was fireworks out on the water."

"Gunfire." Tony spoke up.

"Good guess, Tony." She commented sarcastically.

"The whaler had six holes in its stern, two in the engine housing."

"Commander was running." Gibbs spoke up while writing down the notes.

"Probably from a larger boat they heard race up the coast. About 15 seconds later, the mary celeste came roaring out of the dark and onto the beach. Scared the hell out of them." Kate explained.

"What did you find on the boat, Kate?" Lia asks her curiously.

"Fishing gear, bait, coffee thermos, ham sandwich. I logged everything, sent it to Abby."

"No drugs?" Tony questioned the brunette woman.

"No, is there a drug connection?" She stared at them with a confused look on her face.

"DEA thinks so." Gibbs answered. "Two dealers floated ashore last night at fort story. Aerated."

"Well, there were no drugs on the whaler."

"You sure?" He asks Kate curiously. "I knew a granny in Baltimore hid a kilo of H in her horse's return."

"No horse on the boat, Tony." She rolls her eyes. "We working a joint investigation with the DEA?"

"Yeah. Ducky's got all three bodies in an autopsy, and Abby's drying the money." Lia answered her questioned.

"Money?"

"The dealers were found with fanny packs with wet franklins." Gibbs pointed out.

"Well, I got to see those bills." Kate informed them.

"Why?" Lia asks her curiously.

"I did work for the secret service. We tend to get all hot and bothered over large sums of hundred dollar bills." Kate answered.

"Is that what it does for you?" Tony questioned Kate sarcastically.

"What does it for me, Tony? Is a mystery that you will never solve." She glared at him while Lia sighs at their bickering as usual.

"I know the answer. Grant." He smirked while Kate fake smile as she left.

"Why do I feel like a high school principal?" Gibbs grumbled as Lia laughs nervously as she ate her orange fruit.

"I don't know boss." Tony answered and snatch Lia's fruit. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"If those college kids are right," Lia ignored him as usual while he pouts having no reaction from her. "Whoever shot the commander ran into the Chesapeake or up to the Maryland coast. We need to find out which."

"I'm on it, if you only feed me your oranges." Tony teased her and Gibbs smack his head.

"DiNozzo!"

"Oh, dear." Lia laughs nervously and finishing her last orange. "I'll help you... **excluding** the feeding part."

"Let DiNozzo do his work, Lia." Gibbs denied the idea of her working with Tony alone. He couldn't help himself but feel overprotective towards her.

* * *

"For the 1990 to '96 series, treasury introduced micro-printing as a countermeasure against computer printers and copiers." Kate explained it to them. "Good enough to stop high school kids but not rogue countries of the world's top forgers." She clicked something to let them see the image closely. "It's got one, tiny flaw."

"I'll be damned." Gibbs commented and Lia whistled in amused expression.

"To think this money is fake all along." Lia pointed out. "It's hard to imagine that this money is being forged to someone else."

"What?" Tony looked at it closely as he's behind Lia.

"You'd think a man that can find heroin in a horse's ass could find this." Kate commented and stared at the DEA Agent, Ken Fuller.

"You'd reach into a horse's ass?" Agent Fuller asks them sarcastically.

"I had a glove on." Tony spoke up and Lia stared at him blankly. "United States. What's wrong with that?"

"Read it again." Kate ordered him as she highlights it.

"Untied States. Oh, so the forger was dyslexic." Lia bit her lower lip lightly as she observes the picture closely.

"Not just the forger."

"Who would pay drug runners with counterfeit money?" Lia asks out of the blue.

"I know you don't want to hear this, Gibbs, but your commander could've bought with bogus bills. That's why they killed him." The DEA Agent spoke up.

"Commander Farrell was not dealing drugs." Gibbs pointed out. "Tony, where did you find that boat was headed when they dumped the two bodies?"

"Well, according to the tide charts, since the bodies washed up at fort story, the boat had to be entering the bay." Tony answered and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that narrows it down." Kate commented and facing at Gibbs direction. "Even if we knew the marina we still don't have a name or description of the boat."

"Well, let's talk to someone who does." Gibbs spoke up. "Can you pull in the boss of the dead drug runners?"

"Trujillo?" Agent Fuller asks while crossing his arms. "Sure, for as long as it takes him to get his lawyers down here."

"Bring in that dirtbag that runs the rival gang, too."

Agent Fuller chuckled. "These aren't a couple of sailors caught buying grass. These are pros. They won't tell you the name of their mothers."

"No offense, but maybe you just don't use the right tone of voice with them. Bring them in." The DEA Agent left the forensics lab. "Anybody at your old agency you can trust?" He asks Kate curiously.

"Trust to what?"

"Find out who forged these notes and where they've been circulating."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"Without telling their boss." Kate gave him an exasperation look. "Is that a problem?"

"Gee, now why would that be a problem?" She asks sarcastically and left.

Lia mentally sighs and wondering why Gibbs ordered her more than she is. Not that she's complaining but somehow he's trying to be close to her for an unknown reason. Someone banged the window to see Abby is smiling at them. Abby did the sign language as Gibbs signed language back at her.

"Great." Gibbs complimented the gothic woman.

"What are you doing?" Tony looked confused while Lia smiled that she also knew sign language as well.

"They are communicating using sign language, Tony." Lia answered as they stared at her surprised. "My Aunt owns the orphanage. There are some children that are deaf or mute, we teach them to sign language." She explained while doing sign language.

"You taught them?" Gibbs asks her and is amused at her actions.

"Yeah, I studied it before taught it to them." She stared at Abby and did the sign language while speaking. "Sorry Abby, I just explained to them how I could understand the sign language. Care to tell us about your discovery?"

_**"That's fine and I'm glad you know about it."**_ Abby reassured her using sign language then explaining it to her and Gibbs.

"How did Abby sign?" Lia asks Gibbs curiously.

"Her parents were deaf." Gibbs answered.

"Where'd you learn?" Tony asks his boss curiously.

"She just said that the AK-47 round that killed the commander came from the same weapon that killed two drug killers." Lia changed the subject seeing how Gibbs is tense about the question.

"Yeah, why didn't she just come out and say that?" Tony questioned and completely oblivious to it.

"Thank you for sharing your discovery, Abby." She thanked the woman as Abby beamed happily at her.

"You just became my new best friend, Ce-"

"You're always welcome, Abby." Lia intervened and laughs nervously. She doesn't like anyone calling her full name. Tony looked interested and wondered what Abby is about to say towards Lia.

Abby smiled and completely understands her reason why she prefers to say Lia not her full name. "That was fun, Gibbs. You still got the touch. I'm pleased to know you sign language as well, Lia." She did the sign language once more.

"Ooh, she's got more." Gibbs spoke up and followed her.

"I picked up GSR on the smugglers' hands. Their weapons were fired really recently." Abby explained to them. "The commander's was clean." Typing something on the computer as they read the screen negative.

"They said seadog didn't deal." He walked away.

"Seadog?" Tony asks curiously as Abby sign language then Lia smiled. "Let's go." He grabs Lia's hands as they finally made it inside of the elevator. "Who's seadog?"

"Lia, do you have the news reporter number?" Gibbs asks out of the blue.

"Yeah, she said and I quote **'if you have any leads, don't hesitate to call me'**. Why?" Then it clicks her. Gibbs wanted to ask the news reporter of what they have found so far about this case. _**"Sure, I'll call and ask her for lunch as soon as possible." **_She sign language towards Gibbs silently that could irritate Tony more.

_**"Thanks, Cecilia." **_He signs language and smirked as she groans.

"How you guys sign, I should have known." Tony spoke sarcastically feeling out of place seeing them communicating through hands not mouth.

Gibbs did sign language on Tony as Lia shakes her head. Sometimes it feels like Lia is working with children instead of mature adult people she works for.

_**"My family and I are going to attend the wedding."**_ Lia received a call from her friend, Novilene, and completely ignoring Tony's stare.

"Do you think it'll be awkward that your biological father, Jason Gideon, and your stepdad, Nathan or Ethan Hunt? To meet up the day of our friend's wedding?" She asks curiously while looking for clues about the case.

_**"Nathan is my stepdad while Ethan is my stepbrother." **_She sighs heavily on the phone. _**"I just hope that they're not going to compete which one of them is the best dad."**_

"Let's pray for the best, I'll call you soon Nov... don't do anything silly that some colleagues of yours are going to hate you more for it."

_**"Says the she-devil herself." **_She scoffs and hangs up before Lia says anything.

"That brat..." She muttered angrily and putting her phone down. "Staring at me will get you nowhere, Tony."

"I didn't know you could do multitasking." Tony shakes his head. "What's Abby is trying to say to you? Starting with sea?"

"How was lunch, Jethro?" Lia asks and changing the subject seeing their Unit Chief comes back as Tony playfully glared at her for changing the subject.

"They're here yet?" Gibbs asks them.

"Downstairs, waiting." Tony answered as they followed him. "You're not going to tell us about lunch, are you?"

"No and Lia, thank you for recommending the restaurant." Gibbs thanked the Filipino woman. "The food was great."

"You're welcome, Thea took me that restaurant yesterday after all the decorations we've made." Lia clenching her hands repeatedly and they noticed how she got three band-aids on her right fingers.

"Always changing the subject, Lils." Tony commented and tried copying Gibb's sign language a few hours ago.

"You should wash your hands with soap for saying that." Gibbs spoke up bluntly and Lia shakes her head at Tony's stunt he pulled.

The three of them went inside the medical examiner room.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Agent Fuller called their Unit Chief. "Frank Trujillo and Darryl Wilkins as requested."

"Over here." Gibbs called them as he opened the morgue drawer to pull the two dead body.

Lia closes her eyes and silently prayed of their dead. Tony rubbed her back to comfort knowing she hates to see the dead bodies. She opened her eyes and thanking Tony with a smile as he returned back the gesture.

"Is that a glimmer of recognition I just saw?" Gibbs asks them curiously. "It seems these two belong to you."

Wilkins laughs while Lia narrowed her eyes at them with her cold expression. "Well, good. I can slide, right?" He asks Gibbs.

"Not if you killed them."

Trujillo chuckled as Wilkins does at well. "Never scuffed anyone in my life."

If there's one thing Lia hated it most, laughing the dead people assuming it is funny to them. She controlled her temper and let Gibbs do it to interrogate them.

"I'm the only one not finding anything funny here. You know why?" He pulled down the cover of the third body. "This naval commander didn't die a natural death or fighting for his country. He died in a crossfire between you two dirtbags."

Trujillo rolls his eyes and completely bored about this. "I want my lawyer." He spoke up.

Lia mentally rolled her eyes and handed Gibbs the fake money. "This was found on these two boys in the cooler. It's counterfeit. Comes from a foreign government known to support terrorism." Gibbs explained it to them. "That makes you two dirtbags suspected enemy combatants under the patriot act. Tony, read them their rights. Put them on the first navy transport to Gitmo."

"You do not have the right to remain silent. You do not have the right to an attorney." Tony spoke up and approaching them.

"Gibbs, we don't know who counterfeited that money." Agent Fuller whispered at Gibbs and Lia low enough to hear him. "Even if it does come from a country friendly to terrorists, you can't send them to Gitmo. They're U.S citizens." He reminded them.

"Watch me." Gibbs whispered back and Lia looked clueless about what he's going to do.

Lia was completely speechless how Gibbs bluff worked so hard that could make Trujillo talks to them. She mentally shakes her head and focusing the task at hand.

"The two men on ice are brothers." Trujillo spoke up. "Jesus and Carlos Garcia. They run two of my boats. Fishing's been poor lately cause of... poachers in my waters."

"Your waters?" Wilkins asks with disbelief expression. "You own the oceans, Frank?"

He smirked and stared at them. "So, I kept my boats in port until our, uh... little dispute... could be settled."

"I can recommend a federal mediator." Tony spoke up sarcastically and Lia elbowed his stomach roughly as he groaned in pain. Who knew this 5'4 Filipino woman could be strong by just elbowing someone. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." He rubs his stomach and pouting at her for being so serious about it.

"Please continue, Trujillo." Lia spoke up and ignoring his look.

"Yesterday, I learned that the Garcia brothers took one of my boats out Sunday night, and never came back."

"Without asking you, Jefe?" Gibbs asks curiously.

"Si. Sin mi permiso." He spoke in a different language.

Wilkins chuckled, "You ain't balling no more when your marks don't ask, Frank."

"Callate, tonto, okay?"

"You can ride out with that salsa spit, okay?" He glared at him with full hatred.

"Believe that, Darryl?" Gibbs asks the black guy.

"There's no way he wouldn't come with the real in front of my grille." Wilkins spoke up bluntly.

"Real in front of my grille." Tony spoke up and chuckled. "I got to remember that." Lia mentally sighs at his statement but continuing writing down the notes.

"You know what that tells me?" Gibbs asks them. "As far as you were concerned, that boat was Trujillo's, fishing in disputed waters."

"I mean, I wasn't hip till this narc dragged me down here." Wilkins spoke up. "Swear on my seeds, okay? We ain't whacked them."

"He's not lying to you." Trujillo assured the Agents. "He didn't kill them."

"Yeah, this is good, Tony and Lia." He fake chuckled and find it amused while Lia masking it confusion to blank expression. "Oh, it's good. You got two rival dirtbags vouching for each other. You think Garcia chartered Frank's boat out to come some sports fishermen from Iowa?"

"Would they want to do anything legal?" Tony asks his boss curiously.

"No." Lia answered and shaking her head. "They were probably hauling drug smugglers."

"Or illegals."

"Or running guns." Gibbs spoke up.

"We miss any potential charters?" Lia asks the two suspects curiously.

"I told you everything I know." Trujillo spoke up. "Can I go now? Por favor?"

Gibbs thinks about it a moment and nodding his head. "Yeah, sure... once we have the boat." Trujillo stops turning and giving him a blank look. "Help me out here, Darryl."

"He's got GPS locators in all his boats." Wilkins answered.

"Now, why didn't you tell us that, Frank?" Gibbs asks the man.

"I like to handle my own problems." Trujillo spoke up and glared at Wilkins for saying it to them.

"Not this time. This one is ours."

"May I use your phone?" He asks Gibbs.

"Yep." He grabs his phone. "What's the name of the boat?"

* * *

"Can Tony sniff for drugs now?" Agent Fuller asks them.

They already have the name of the boat La Eterninad from Trujillo. Lia giggled when the German shepherd dog licking her face. The fact that he's being named by one of her teammates.

"Tony?" Tony asks with a shock expression.

"Some coincidence, huh?" Fuller asks and amused seeing the dog adored Lia. "Usually Tony hates stranger people but it appears he likes you, Snow."

"Must be her looks." Tony commented and winking at Lia.

"Flattering will get you nowhere, DiNozzo." Lia stands up and patting Tony the dog's head. "I don't even know why some animals seem to like me."

"Interesting..." He muttered and couldn't believe that this Filipino woman is full of surprises.

"Deck's been hosed, but there's blood residue." Gibbs spoke up and spraying it. "Get me some swabs, Snow. I'll start the cabin."

"Got it!" Lia responds and doing the task at hand. She swipe the blood and jumped in surprised to hear the weird sound engine. "What kind of engine's in this thing?" She asks Gibbs curiously.

"Drug runner special. Blown 502 putting out 800 horses." Fuller explained and looking inside to inspect something.

"I'm quite surprised that you didn't scream, Lia." Lia gives him a cold look towards Tony as he flinches in fear of her sudden coldness. "Did I mention you look hot with that look?" She sighs heavily and shaking her head.

"Find anything interesting, Jethro?" Lia asks Gibbs curiously.

"Main cabin's a mess." Gibbs answered. "Bloodstains, bullet holes... found some bloody bandages on the bunks. One of them's hurting."

"Can I search for drugs?" Fuller asks Gibbs.

"We're just getting started." He stared at the sea with deep thoughts. "What you can do is check with the marina office. See if they paid a mooring fee. Strike out at that, start canvassing the marina and find out someone..."

"Gibbs I'm a Federal Agent. I know who and what to ask."

"I keep forgetting you're not a dog walker."

"Oh... that's very funny." He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Tony." Dragging the german shepherd dog away from them.

Lia laughs seeing Tony the dog barks while Tony scoffs annoyingly. "Who knew that Fuller named the German shepherd dog by you." She commented and stands up.

"Very funny, Lia." He rolled his eyes and stared at the main cabin. "They should've hosed down in here."

"They did just enough to avoid attracting the attention of someone walking by." Gibbs explained.

"We're going to be bagging and tagging for hours." Tony pointed out.

"Jethro..." Lia spoke up and trying to piece something. "Commander Farrell was indeed in the crossfire, he saw something and wanted to report, however... someone killed him before he had a chance to escape." She stared at the sea with deep thoughts. "What if... we're not only dealing drug dealers but a terrorist instead?"

"Where did you get the idea, from Lia?" Gibbs asks her curiously.

"I apologize if I'm crossing the line of doing a solo investigation..." She smiled sheepishly seeing his amused expression. "I did some digging in every crime scene we've done. I double check to see if there are any clues we've missed."

"But?"

"I found nothing on the drugs but my bet is we're dealing terrorist and the suspect we interrogate has no idea they've been played." She stared at the sea.

"Hmm... have you done solo case before, Lia?" He asks her curiously and amazed by that theory of hers.

"Yeah and often to partner up with Novilene when she drops by Philippines to see my family, the orphanage and I." She answered without hesitation.

"I read your files that your Aunt owns the orphanage while your previous partner happens to be her husband." She nodded her head. "You never fail to amaze me, Lia."

"If only I got the time." Lia snapped out her thoughts and glancing at Tony when he stares at the bikini women are having to sunbathe under the sun. She didn't notice that he just stand right next to her.

"**Ang baboy mo! (you're a pig!)**" Lia yelled angrily and pushing him out of the boat before snatching the camera out of his hands.

**Splash!**

"What was that for, Lia!?" Tony spit the sea out of his mouth and looked shocked at how this woman could push him so hard before he could blink.

"Hmph!" Lia walked out of the boat and Gibbs smirked. How this woman could be so quick of what Tony is thinking right now. Not to mention, whatever she's saying in her own language, she must've been saying offensive words towards Tony.

"I hope you enjoy the sea, DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke up sarcastically.

"Boss, she pushed me for no reason!" Tony whined and pulled himself up.

"She has a reason and I bet Lia knew what you're thinking about." He smirked and leaving the sulking Tony behind.

* * *

Lia is needed to have a private tutor to teach her how to draw. She sighs heavily and wanting to swim on the ocean in order to escape from her work.

"Trouble in paradise?" She snapped out her thoughts and glancing at his direction seeing her fail of drawing on her hands.

"How am I supposed to be an excellent Agent when I suck at sketching, Jethro." She told her and Gibbs shakes his head. "I'm deadly serious. What if next time, someone asks me to sketch someone?" She lets him see the drawing and hard to tell if it's a person or an alien.

"I'm sure that you're not that terrible at it." Lia gave him a look as he chuckled. "I take it as a yes. Since you drew it just now."

"You have no idea." She sighs heavily and throwing the paper on the bin. "I tried so hard but it ends up I'm screwing things up."

"Not all of us have talents when it comes to arts."

"Tell me something I don't know." She pouts and crossing her arms.

"What did you say to Tony earlier?" He asks her curiously.

"That was my Filipino language and it means you're a pig. I saw him eyeing the bikini women undressing." She explained and glancing behind them to see Tony is wearing newly dried and fresh clothes. "I thought that he needed to cool off."

"You never fail to amaze me, Lia." He chuckled and Lia smiled sheepishly at him.

"Nothing from the marina office, but Jenny and Nancy were very helpful." They heard Agent Fuller voice.

"Jenny and Nancy?" Tony asks the DEA Agent curiously.

"The girls on the sloop over there." He pointed out where the women are and waved at them. "They're sailing that beauty all the way down the Intracoastal Waterway to Miami for her owner."

"All the way to Miami..." Tony muttered and flinched in case Lia might push him towards the sea again. He sighs in relief that Lia is busy writing down her notebook as usual.

"They're going to be there by the time you tell me how they were helpful." Lia stopped writing and stared at Agent Fuller of what he gathers the information so far.

"When they docked yesterday, there was someone on his boat." Agent Fuller explained.

"Did you get a description?"

"Late 20's, glasses, short hair. Gay or low testosterone. They waved. He ignored them."

"No way." Tony commented and stared at him with disbelief expression.

"That's what I said." Agent Fuller pointed out.

"What did they say?" Lia asks curiously.

"Guy had a couple of cell phones. When he wasn't working making calls, he was working a laptop... then about 1:00, Jenny started grilling some prawns. By the way, they're aussies." He said the last part to Tony while Lia mentally rolled her eyes.

"Aussies." Tony said it louder. "I love auss-"

"Finish that sentence and I won't hesitate to push you again. Same goes for you, Agent Fuller." Lia spoke up in a cold tone with a sweet smile that could make them shiver in fear by her expression. "We're here for work not for flirting someone."

"So, uh, Jenny was grilling prawns?" He coughs slightly and scared of this woman.

"Saw a white van pull up here." Agent Fuller answered. "The guy with the glasses was really excited to see the driver. She said they hugged a lot."

"Gay."

"Describe the driver?" Gibbs asks.

"Same look as glasses, without the glasses." Agent Fuller answered. "They brought some heavy suitcases from boat to the van, then they helped the third guy with a bandaged leg to the van. He must've been in the cabin the whole time. Then they drove off."

"Any more on the van, other than the color?" Tony questioned the DEA Agent.

"Nope. I tried. All they could remember was that it was white. Can Tony sniff the boat now?" Agent Fuller asks permission towards their Unit Chief.

"It's all yours." Gibbs gives him permission to let the German shepherd dog sniff the boat.

"It sure is." He holds the pink paper and places it on the boat's window.

"What's that?" Tony asks curiously.

"Asset forfeiture notice."

"Don't you have to find the drugs first?"

"I used to worry about rules like that. Then I met you guys. Come on, Tony, up. All right, good boy. Hold on." He leads the dog inside of the boat.

* * *

"I'm telling you, boss... Aussie chicks, definitely different than American chicks." Tony explained to his boss while Lia is speaking to someone on the phone. "A guy's even got to approach them differently. I'd have gotten more than the color of the van out of them."

"I know I'm going to regret this, DiNozzo..." Gibbs sighs heavily. "But to follow up on Fuller's interview."

Tony smiled widely and like the idea then mentally jumps in happiness to interact with the chick. He saw Lia came back as she stared at him with a skeptical expression.

"You're smiling like a crazy man, Tony." Lia commented and Tony grasping her hands.

"I'll be with Fuller, beautiful, to follow up his interview." Tony waited for her reaction and she nodded in understanding.

"Behind that being the ladies man, I'm sure you can do your work pretty well." Tony groaned and Gibbs snickered at his attempt to anger or jealous her up.

"Not the reaction I was expecting to..." He sighs heavily and letting go of her hands.

"I'm not surprised if you're asking their number. Don't get your hopes up and assuming they're single."

"Ouch, you wound my feelings."

"You need to face the reality, Tony."

* * *

"Hey." Kate greeted her teammates and noticed Tony wasn't with them.

"Anything from your friend?" Gibbs asks her.

"Yep."

"You disappoint me, Kate." He sees the familiar face he hated most, Tobias Fornell.

"Me, too, Gibbs." An unknown man spoke up and seating on Gibb's chair. "I thought she knew better than to trade down." Kate turned away while Lia looked confused and wondering who he is. "Oh, is this yours?" He stands up and let Gibbs sits down his own chair.

"You need to seriously rethink your definition of the word friend."

"If I were in Marcy's shoes, I would have down the same thing." Kate defended her friend.

"Careful, Agent Todd." The unknown man warned Kate. "You're running out of job options." He glances at the unknown Filipino woman then immediately know who she is. "You must be Lia Snow."

"How did you know my name?" Lia asks him curiously and narrowing her eyes at him. "It wouldn't be fair for not knowing who you are."

"FBI, Tobias Fornell." He introduced himself and shake hands with her. "Firm grip you got there."

"I quite get that a lot." She let go and not feel intimidated by him.

"Lia Snow, right before my eyes. You've been given a job opportunity to work such as CIA or NASA. Unfortunately, you turn down their offer, why?" Fornell asks the woman curiously and couldn't help but she resembles his old female friend.

Lia ignored their shocked and giving Fornell a cold expression. "What I've made my own decision has nothing to do with you." She couldn't believe how this man knew someone wanted her to work with them before.

"Working with these cowboys, I'm quietly surprised. You should've worked with me instead. After all, you work FBI Agent before back in the Philippines right?"

"Agent Gibbs persuade me enough to join his team."

"Leave Agent Snow alone." Gibbs feels overprotective towards her. "Since I once again have the pleasure of your company, Agent Fornell, we're into more than phony franklins and dead drug dealers." He changed the subject.

"Much more." Fornell spoke up bluntly. "Those serial numbers matched a batch of bogus bills passed by 9/11 hijackers."

"You mean to say that our killers aren't drug dealers. They're terrorists." Lia connected the dots and they stared at her with a surprised expression. "Something is off and when Kate finds out that the money was fake... I just guessed it and the look on your face, Agent Fornell, that you find out ahead of us. I connected the dots."

"Let's not forget... you did a little bit of investigation behind my back, Lia." Gibbs informed her and she laughs nervously.

"That one as well."

"You're sharp, Snow." He smirked and wanting to be part of his team so badly not them.

"I tried." She shrugged and scratching lightly on her right cheek.

"Hmm..." Fornell knew Gibbs thinking the same thing. This woman resembles someone they know at how she scratches her cheek often feeling nervous of their stare.

* * *

_**"Since 9/11, the Bureau's compiled a worldwide terrorist database incorporating files from over 70 foreign intelligence services. Any prints lifted from that boat left by known terrorists will get a hit." **_The man who video called them, Charlie explained what they have information so far about the terrorist.

"Why didn't we have access to this database, Charlie?" The man, Tom asks.

_**"All you had to do was ask, Tom." **_Charlie pointed out.

"If your Agent Fornell hadn't been here to get us priority, my feeling is... I'd still be asking."

_**"Perhaps I should leave him there?"**_ He asks.

"I don't think that's necessary, Charlie. Just hardwire us into this terrorist database."

_**"Sorry, Tom. We like to monitor who's accessing our data." **_Somehow this man wasn't feeling any sorry at all from what Lia analyze him.

"How's it to keep a list like this to yourself, Charlie? I'm sure when our colleagues who head the other agencies hear of this, they're going to be pounding on your door."

_**"Oh, hell, why not?"**_ Charlie shrugged it off._** "We're all on the same team. But Tom... if any colleagues hear about this, I'll pull your plug, and NCIS priority will follow the Sandusky, Ohio Fire Department. "**_

Tom nodded his head. "Understood. Thanks, Charlie." Ending the conversation and glancing at them. "Good luck." He left them alone.

"I see where you cowboys get your chutzpah." Fornell commented sarcastically while Lia mentally holds her anger how this upper superior could be so secretive.

How will they be able to solve the case when they won't tell them everything about it? "How long to scan the entire database?" Lia asks Fornell curiously.

"Don't know." He crossed his arms and stared at Lia. "No one's ever done it."

Lia nodded her head in understanding and they found the match. "You know him?" Gibbs asks Kate.

"No." Kate answered.

"The name is Saudi." Fornell answered. "Same as most of the 9/11 hijackers."

"What's the red star?"

"Active case with high priority." Lia answered since she'd done a very dangerous case before that it almost end up her life.

"You haven't lost your touch being the former FBI Agent, Snow." Fornell complimented her with a smirk on his face. "He's one of the foreign terrorists wanted for the UN bombing in Baghdad. Believed to have slipped out of Iraq through Syria three weeks ago. Whereabouts unknown."

"Not anymore." Gibbs spoke up as he left the room while Lia, Kate and Fornell followed him.

"It worked! I had Jenny and Nancy grill some prawns. They don't call them shrimp in Australia." Tony came back from the interview. "Sip really nice chardonnay with a wonderful bouquet. I didn't drink..." He saw their looks. "I sniff."

"What the hell's he ranting about?" Fornell asks Gibbs.

"I should have chosen Lia for this." Gibbs grumbled while Lia sighs heavily at Tony.

"Boss, I had the girls do exactly what they were doing when the white panel van pulled in." Tony spoke up. "To jog their memory. It worked! They remembered the driver was wearing a company uniform."

"Which company? Water company? Phone company?" Lia asks and drinking her medicine knowing she's going to ride a car again soon.

"Jefferson power? Vantage cable?" Gibbs asks the Italian man.

"Milkman? Breadman?" Fornell asks. "Hell, that white van could be from any of a hundred different commercial county or state outfits."

"It's a start."

"I'm not done." Tony showed them the videotape he's holding. "I pulled this videotape from the security camera at the Mobil station on the road out of the marina."

"Oh, that's really smart, Tony." Kate complimented him.

"Any guys could have done it." Winking at Lia and she shakes her head.

"Guy? Learn to shut up when you're ahead." She glared at him.

"What time the girls say they saw the van?" Lia changed the subject before they could bicker more.

"Ah, around 1300." Tony answered.

"Are we submitting to the Sundance film festival?" Lia turned around to see Abby is joining them.

"Best territory film category." Tony spoke up sarcastically and glared at Lia. "I'm still pretty mad at you for pushing me out of the boat."

"Expect the unexpected, Tony." Lia spoke up and glancing at Abby snickering at his misfortune while Kate chuckled.

"I like you, even more, Lia." Abby spoke up and hugging her behind as the Filipino woman smiled and holding her hands. "So if anyone's interested, the only prints off the boat I could match were the druggies in the cooler."

"Not the Commander." Gibbs spoke up.

"Negatory."

"We got a match on a terrorist." Kate commented.

"You didn't tell me that." Tony spoke up and looked surprised to hear the news.

"Who could get a word in?"

"I ran those prints through the Bureau." Abby pointed herself as she let go of Lia. "I got nada."

"You did not have access to the full database." Lia explained it to the Gothic Forensic woman.

"You're holding out on us." She accused Fornell with a scowling look on her face. "That is not nice."

"Found it!" Lia spoke up and pointing at the screen. "Rewind it, please." She smiled in satisfaction. "Jefferson power."

"Damn it." Gibbs cursed it. "Can anybody read that number?"

"Eight, three, one." Tony answered.

"They've gotta be going after the power grid." Kate spoke up.

"I found traces of c-4 in the stuff you bagged on the boat." Abby added on.

"Thank god." Fornell exhales with a grim expression showed on his face. "They're just gonna try to blow something up." Everyone stared at him. "We've been sweating terrorists hacking into our power grid distribution software. That could shut down half the country. C-4 indicates a hard target. A power plant, a substation, distribution node, which are all under tight security. Which are about to get a hell of a lot tighter."

"There's a good chance that driver works for Jefferson power." Gibbs commented and Lia agreed with him.

"I hope he does. We'll have them before sundown." Fornell called someone on the phone. "Terrorist alert. A, P, B on Jefferson power company van number 8,3,1. I want to know where it's based, who's driving it and I want it in five minutes. Thanks. You've done a terrific job." He thanked them and walked away.

"I feel like I just kissed my sister." Tony breaks the tension and Lia raises her eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Tony." Abby spoke up.

"I don't. I was fantasizing." He smirked at Lia. "I'd rather have you kiss me for real, beautiful."

"Oh my gosh... it's an honor to be kissed by a Casanova-like you." Lia spoke up bluntly with no emotions as Abby laughs and high-fiving her.

"Nice one, Lia." Abby complimented her and went back to her lab.

"Fornell's got a target fixation." Gibbs spoke up.

"Come again?" Kate asks.

"It's when a fighter pilot gets so fixed on his target that he flies right into it." Tony explained.

"Ah." She nodded her head in understanding. "Like you and women?" He fake smiled.

"Do you think that Lia and I will be together?" He asks and Lia mentally looked startled at his sudden question.

"Leave her alone, Tony." She glared at him and thanking Lia's Uncle is not here otherwise, he'll go on overprotective papa bear mode for flirting his baby niece or daughter figure.

"That August blackout was caused by a tree falling on some power lines, that's right?" Lia changed the subject.

"Something like that, Cee." She agreed with her.

"Well, hell, these guys don't need C-4. An axe'll do." Gibbs spoke up and following Kate.

"Okay, here's the timeline for the August 15 blackout." Kate pressed it something on her computer.

"Put it up on the plasma, Kate." He ordered the woman as the screen changed.

"It started at Eastlake, Ohio, at 1400, and by the time it reached Indian point in Buchanon, New York, all the Northeast and most of Canada was dark."

"Pull the state's power grid up off the internet."

"Whoa. Look at this."

"It says three key failures in Virginia could cascade until every state from here to the Rockies is dark." Tony read it out loud.

"Yeah, more than says. It shows how." Kate pointed out. "Wait, take down those three flashing nodes simultaneously, and you take out the entire Eastern power grid."

"All we have to do is stop them from taking out one?" Lia asks Kate curiously.

"It looks that way, Lia. I mean, if any two fail at the same time, the slack can be picked up. There will be blackouts but it won't cascade." Kate explained.

"Well, which one do we go for?" Tony questioned.

"The closest one. Right here." Gibbs pointed on the screen.

* * *

"Agent Fornell is concentrating Agents on the three key nodes. He's also emailed me a driver's photo." Kate explained while working on her laptop.

"That was fast." Lia commented as she drives the car.

"They had the van number." Tony reminded her.

"Here, take a look." Kate passed her laptop.

"What's an alias. What's he do?" Gibbs asks.

"Power Inspector." She answered

Lia drives faster knowing they're going to black out the entire place or worst. "Is our node at the end of that transmission line?" She asks the brunette.

"Yes. About three miles West."

"Take that road." Gibbs ordered the Filipino woman as she turned the wheel.

"Didn't think you'd want to stop to open the gate?" Tony asks his boss and stared at Lia. "You're not a mind reader, are you? It's like you know what Gibbs is thinking right now."

"Hell, no."

"There's a crisis that we needed to stop them as soon as possible." Lia answered and making the car go faster. "They don't have to blow the nodes. This guy knows where to take down three transmission towers and do the same thing."

"How do we know this line is one of them?" Kate asks curiously towards Lia and Gibbs.

"It crosses the nodes, doesn't it?" Gibbs pointed out.

"Two lines cross this node, in and out. That's four places within a mile of the node that he can blow a tower down."

"Wel, maybe we'll get lucky."

"Nobody's that lucky."

"Hmm! We are."

"He could be a power company employee doing his job."

Lia glances across Gibbs direction and widening her eyes slightly. "Everyone duck!"

Everyone duck as they heard a gunshot. "No, I don't think so!" He grabbed his gun to start shooting as Lia followed and started shooting as well while driving the car.

Lia breathes slowly and shoots him straight through his right shoulder. She stopped the car and everyone gets off with their guns.

"Freeze!" Gibbs ordered, however, the man, Saudi, ignored it and tried to do his task but everyone shoots him to stop.

Everyone walked slowly and Lia immediately knows what the wires meant that connected the phone. "Phone's got detonators."

"Looks like the other two must have the same setup." Kate spoke up and examines the bomb. "Looks like he's got all three phones set to the same number."

"How many numbers did he dial?" Gibbs asks Kate curiously.

"Six."

"One more and budda-bing, budda-boom." Tony commented sarcastically and wanting to ease down the tension.

If Lia knows they aren't in a serious situation, she would've laughed by now. "Lucky he wasn't phone-savvy."

"Savvy enough to wire three phones to the same number." Kate pointed out.

"What if he used speed-dial?" Lia asked curiously and let Tony do the body.

* * *

_**"How's your first day of work?"**_ Novilene asks her friend curiously through video chat.

"Apparently... we aren't dealing drugs but also terrorist as well." Lia informed Novilene as the young woman hums in understanding.

_**"It must've been a hard day for you."**_

"Since when our day ever been easy for us being Federal Agents or a cop?" Lia pointed out and she received a shrugged from her friend knowing she is right. "When are you coming?"

_**"A week before the wedding."**_ Novilene answered. _**"My siblings and I are going to attend the wedding since they promise it to Steve and Phoebe."**_

"None of us didn't expect those two will be together." She giggled and Novilene smiled. "Those two are always wanting to strangle each other."

_**"Yeah."**_

"Maybe you and Zack are going to get married next." Lia teased the young woman as she blushed furiously. "Zack is always dedicated when it comes to you."

_**"I know... he treasures me a lot like I am his precious gem in the whole world."**_ She smiled and imagining herself walking down the aisle of her wedding.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

_**"How's your teammate?"**_

"They're... special... they have a sense of humor, unlike my previous team."

_**"You'll get used to it."**_

"I know, especially how Jethro is a bit... overprotective towards me how Tony flirts often." Lia left the part where he also received a slap from their Unit Chief.

_**"How I wish you work with me instead of them, Lia..."**_ Novilene sighs heavily and has to endure all the insults she received from her colleagues.

"Jethro persuades me enough and my parental figures think, it would be best to use my assets to work in a different country rather than my home." Lia pointed out. "Even the FBI wanted me so badly."

_**"You got your hands full of opportunities to choose, Cee." **_She laughs knowing Novilene is one of the best Agent.

"I know, anyway... always be careful, Nov."

_**"You as well."**_

Novilene ends up the video chat and sighs heavily. She stares outside of the windows in deep thoughts and thinking what the young woman could do next.

"It's not time yet... soon, Lia."


End file.
